


Child Of Prophecy: The Male Gerudo

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU with child ganon, Age Reversal, All night mask, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantastic Racism, Ganon has a different name, I put a bunch of different things from different games in here, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Link also does but its a nickname, Making my own lore now, OC NPCs if you will, Random OCs just for plot, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Swearing, The Garo, Torture, anti-sheikah and Gerudo to be exact, link's already had his adventure, nb Sheik, not set in any game, oops maybe some OCs, will edit tags as we get deeper in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: A boy is born in desert, the first male Gerudo in three centuries. Given the gift of Din’s Power, it is no doubt that the child is Ganondorf reborn. Yet, in hope for a better future, he is given the name Bariq and is raised in secret from the people of Hyrule- a secret that doomed the desert tribe. The Hylian King, blinded by fear and rage, sent his armies to kill the Demon Lord and repay the Gerudo for their treason and lies. Bariq’s only hope for life is to find the Hero of Legend.But, like everything outside of the wastelands, the hero is not at all what he expected. Brooding and silent, the man seems to hold more secrets than answers for the young Gerudo. Could this grumpy hermit really be the one to save him— Or is Bariq truly alone in his fight for survival?A story of inner strength, courage, and doing whatever it takes for the ones you love.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 45





	1. Din's Order

The song birds were waking and letting out their sweet songs as the sun peeked over the mountains. Hushed wind breezed over the lakes and streams and ruffled the verdurous grasses and shrubs, their leaves sparkling with dew. The damp chill of the mornings in Hyrule Proper was something Bariq swore he would never get used to. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and shuttered, the damp grass bleeding into his cloth shoes. His Gerudo clothes were doing nothing for him in this temperate climate.

“Adding boots to my shopping list, Din,” he muttered to the air, “I hope you can send rupees like you send nightmares.”

As expected, the Goddess did not reply. 

He walked at a slow pace, his destination unknown. He prayed to any god or deity that would listen to pass the time. He begged that his mothers and his sisters would be safe, asked for forgiveness for his birth, and hoped his inevitable death would be merciful. The day dragged on and he soon found that his footsteps were not in solitude. 

He glanced back just in time to be hit in the face with the flat end of a blin’s broadsword. Stars danced in his vision as he fell back, the monster that attacked him giving a grunt to its comrades. The blade of another creature sliced at him, making him cower into a ball.

_Come on, magic, magic,_ he chanted to himself in a mental pep talk, _I can do this!_

His thoughts were only filled with dread as even a spark of magic still eluded him, fear and pain flooding his mind instead. There were rough claws that grabbed him from all sides, tearing at his clothes and ripping open his pack. Their talons tore his flesh as they scrambled over him. They snatched up the food that poured out and knocked his head against the ground. They fought amongst themselves for the meager amount of dried fruit he had. His struggles were weak as his head ached with a pounding pain. A horrid ringing in his ears rendered him almost deaf as the greedy monsters squealed and growled among the chaos.

_Din! Please!_ He silently prayed, no, _pleaded_ to the goddess.

One of the creatures screeched and fell back, body turning to black smoke before it hit the ground. Bariq blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Another monster was pulled off of him as yet another’s head was taken off with a swift cut of a blade. 

More smoke. Less monsters. His vision turned black.

——

_A woman made of fire stood before him, her feet not touching the white sands beneath her. He had this dream before, many times and in many ways. He knew who she was._

_For the first time, though, she spoke._

_“_ **_My chosen Champion_ ** _,” she said with a voice that echoed through his heart, “_ **_I have sent to thee my Sister’s Hero. Flee not from him, for he alone can protect thee from the Dark One who hunts my Power_ ** _.”_

_“Din,” Bariq voice was shaking, “What do you mean? I’m scared and lost… Please…Please don’t leave me again.”_

_Her eyes were lights he could not look at but he knew they held no human emotion. Cold fire licked at his hands and kissed at his sacred mark._

_“_ **_I have never left thee, my Child._ ** _”_

——

Bariq shot up straight, gasping for air as cold sweat soaked his neck. He held his chest to feel his heart hammering at his rip cage. He took a few deep breaths as his eyes cleared from his sleep hazed vision. 

He was on a bed. He looked around, willing his stomach to keep from retching as he moved. He seemed to have waken up in an inn, the moonlight filtering in through the small windows. Wasn’t it just morning? Flames were cackling at him from the fireplace. His cloak was draped over a chair next to it, drying with his shoes and tunic. 

Wait.

He looked down at himself. He was down to his underclothes but covered in wrappings and bandages. Someone dressed his wounds. Who would…

_The Hero._ He shuttered, remembering his dream. The Hero was sent to him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, waiting a few minutes for the vertigo to subside. Once he was satisfied with standing, he quickly got dressed and headed out to the main hall.

“Oi! He’s finally awake!” 

Bariq stiffened as a stocky Hylian woman called out to another that was behind the desk. She grinned at him as the receptionist, a thin girl, gasped.

“Thank the Three! I was afraid you were a goner,” the first one said, going up to greet him, “I’m Greta and that Sadi.”

“Bariq,” he said as he shook his head, “I’m sorry, but where am I?”

“You’re at the Stayin Inn,” Sadi proclaimed proudly, leaning on the counter, “You were bleeding half to death when the witch brought you in here. You get attacked by a bear or something?”

“Witch?” Bariq gawked, not bothering to answer the woman’s question. 

_Must not be him._

“Yeah, the Warlock of the Woods,” Greta confirmed as if it was common knowledge. For all Bariq knew, it could have been for these parts. He silently wondered how stories can get around in a place where the people were so far from each other. Gossip spread around Gerudo faster than the wind, but mostly because it was easy to eavesdrop…

“He carried you in here around breakfast time,” Sadi said, pulling Bariq away from his musings, “He patched you up an’ all and just handed us a bag of money and told us to get a bed and feed you.”

“Where is he?” He looked around, not seeing anyone besides the two ladies in his presence. 

They both exchanged glances. Once again, the Gerudo felt as if he the only one in the world that was left out of the know.

“Well, that man ain’t one to stay around,” Greta quipped, half laughing.

“I don’t recommend going out to look for him either,” Sadi quickly added.

“Why?” He asked. Was he really that obvious?

“He ain’t too friendly. He’ll help folks who need it but…” Greta trailed off.

“He don’t like people,” Sadi finished sternly.

Definitely not the Hero. Heroes love people. Heroes are friendly. But… the witch helped him and heroes help people. Wouldn’t that make the witch a hero? His head spun. Too much thinking for someone who just woke up. He might have a concussion as well, but that was a crisis for later.

“Just tell me where to find him, please.”

The women looked at him, then to each other, then back to him. Greta sighed, seemingly knowing that Bariq would try to go regardless.

“Follow the lanterns into the woods. His house is at the deepest part of the forest.”

Bariq was about to thank her when Sadi pointed at him, a steel glint in her eye. 

“Do _not_ stray from the path.”

He swallowed and nodded, leaving before they could suggest waiting until the light of the morning.

——

Born in the desert, Bariq had never seen a forest. There was tales that travelers brought with them about a sea of monstrous trees that swallowed up the sun’s light and hid unknown terrors behind every bush. None of them ever mentioned the sounds that never ceased. Crickets and birds and toads and critters of all types seemed to be calling all at once. A thick fog circled around his ankles and only grew thicker as he trudged deeper in, swallowing up the moonlight.

He kept an eye on the lanterns, placing a hand on the base of each one to confirm it wasn’t an illusion. He’d be damned if he got lost due to a silly trick of the mind. By the twelfth light, Bariq was starting to doubt the innkeepers’ words. All the trees looked the same and every direction he turned seemed identical. No houses in sight.

Maybe the witch lived in a fortress, a great castle like in the fairytales his mama told him. He’d be able to see that, at least. Deepest part of the woods, towering over the trees like a great beacon of doom, awaiting any one foolish enough to creep towards it.

He took a step towards the next guiding light when suddenly a twig snapped. His heart lurched into his mouth as he spun around to face what ever attacker was near. A hare darted out of the brush and he let his breath out through his nose.

He silently cursed himself for loosing his cool over a rabbit. The girls at home would teased him relentlessly if they knew he was spooked by a fuzzy little bunny. Some warrior _he_ was.

But then a chittering laugh echoed through the mist and his whole body froze. 

He listened, eyes darting back and forth to detect any slight movement. He tried to slow his breathing, the air puffing with his pants too loud to hear over.

“Hello?” He called out to the fog.

Another laugh, high pitched and echoing.

“Wh-who’s there?” He gripped his cloak tightly, knuckles turning white. He didn’t stray from the path. He was sure of it.

A swift gale pushed him flat on his back as leaves danced around him. He let out a yelp as he tried to right himself. A hand wrapped around his wrist and gave a quick tug, pulling him up. He looked up in horror to the… the _thing_ that held him.

It stood about the same height as him, skin looking more like wood and old leather than flesh. Its eyes were two embers that sizzled into the bark of its face, a large beak jutting out and curling into a smile. It was clothed in rags and autumn leaves that rustled as it cocked its head in amusement. Bariq thought of every story and warning the elders told children about monsters. Spirits that waited in temples to prey upon thieves. Goblins that ate everything that was small enough to fit into their giant mouths. Fairies that tricked people into losing their way and-

“Play with me!” 

Its voice was a young child’s, pulling the teen from his thoughts abruptly. Bariq opened his mouth and closed it again repeatedly, no words forming as he gaped in confusion at the wooden fae. Its hand left Bariq’s and it started to dance around, its moments sounding like marimbas. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t know how to play? How boring!”

“I-I don’t want to play,” he managed to croak out. 

“No fun! No fun!” It chanted, bouncing around him. 

It pushed him with unnatural strength and cackled when Bariq landed on his back again. He tried to scurry away but the creature had other ideas.

“If you can’t have fun,” it giggled as it sang, “I’ll make you! I’ll show you how to play!”

It pulled a wooden sword out of the air and twirled it around. Bariq covered his hands with his face as he curled into himself, bracing himself for a blow that never came.

“Knock it off,” a stern voice of a man commanded, “He said he didn’t want to,”

Bariq peeked through his fingers. The imp was looking passed him with a frown.

“No fun! No fun! I just wanna play a game!” It cried.

“Not now, Skullkid.” The man stepped into Bariq’s field of vision, a heavy cloak concealing his figure. “Go find someone else who wants to.”

The imp, Skullkid, sulked and shook its head in protest. After a few moments of staring back at the man, it gave up, giggling as it disappeared back into the mist.

Bariq slowly got to his feet, brushing off his pants as he checked for injuries. His head pounded by that was probably from before…

“Thank yo-“

“Why are you here?” 

He tensed again as the man snapped. He whipped his head around to glare at the boy. Getting a look at his face, Bariq realized he was a Hylian. He was… the witch?

“I just- I wanted to find you,” Bariq said hesitantly. 

“Why?”

It was less of a question and more of a command for an answer.

Bariq swallowed hard.

“I needed to…”

The man’s eyes narrowed after fear made Bariq’s words die. Malice and anger flashed in the Hylian’s eyes. The Gerudo looked down, feeling his palms sweat. If he had half a mind, he would of bolted.

Din’s words echoed in his head: _Flee not from him._

“I-I’m looking for the Hero of Legends,” he muttered, feeling smaller than an ant under the man’s glare.

The man’s jaw tensed. “What makes you think I know where the hero is?” His voice was dark and impatient, sending a shiver down Bariq’s spine. 

_This was a mistake. He’s not the Hero. He’s just a hermit who happened to help me. The real Hero could be back at the inn for all I know… Just my luck, this guy’s gunna kill me now._

“The goddess, Din, sent me a vision,” he explained, trying to steel himself under the Hylian’s scrutiny, “She said she sent the Hero to me. But, uh…” He dared to look the man in the eyes. “I thought you could help me because you… you know…” 

He trailed off, a mixture of fear and embarrassment. The man just saved him, _twice_ , and now he was asking him to help him _more?_ He was ashamed to admit it but his mother didn’t raise him that way, goddesses or no goddesses. He was starting to think being killed by the witch’s blade would be better than dying of shame. Could someone actually die of embarrassment? His mind was drifting again.

“You’re a Gerudo,” the man said suddenly.

Bariq blinked. _What does that have to do anything?_

“Yes, I am,” he replied.

The man clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Come,” he said, turning and waving his hand for the boy to follow, “the Lost Woods are nowhere for a child of the desert to be at night.”


	2. Warlock of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Witch's home, Bariq makes himself comfortable.

The witch’s home was more of a simple little house carved into a large tree than the evil dungeon Bariq was expecting. Various herbs and flowers hung from the ceiling, drying by the heated air of the hearth. Dozens of jars and bottles filled with elixirs, potions, and objects the boy had never seen before were neatly shelved on the walls. Bookcases stuffed to capacity with more tomes and volumes than the Desert Library had made makeshift room dividers. Musical instruments of various types lay on a table. A large pile of quilts and furs were blanketed in a corner that the Gerudo assumed was the man’s bed. It was almost homey with the smell of warm soup curling around him in a sweet embrace and the night birds’ songs coming in through the windows. 

Almost. 

The arsenal in the man’s possession was fit for an army. Bombs of all different types hung in bags wrapped with fireproof leathers. Spears and halberds were sorted on wall racks next to swords of various sizes. Weapons Bariq had only ever read about in storybooks hung from hooks next to different colored cloaks. A claw shot with a sharpened maw, a mace that looked bigger than a Goron, a hammer that could crush skulls with one swing, and various boomerangs tied into a bundle like a deadly bouquet. Four magic rods hung upside down on a rack: one fire, one ice, one wind, and one sand. Quivers sorted different arrows with magical tips- crackling electric ones in a rubber case, ice types with steam wafting off the frosted tips, and fire arrows wrapped in the same leather the bombs bags were made of.

But the wall of masks is what really robbed the house of all its friendliness. Heads of foxes and birds stared into the abyss with hollow eyes. Monsters and fairies were mingled in with skulls and Koroks. All the races of Hyrule were nailed to the wood, showcased by their unfeeling faces. A white mask smiled at him with a single blood red eye. It was… awful, to say the least.

“Um,” Bariq hummed nervously, “you a collector or something?” 

The man didn’t turn from his spot from the hearth as he stirred some spices into the soup. Instead, he reached over and plucked a red potion from a shelf, handing it to Bariq without taking his eyes off the pot.

“You… Should I drink this?”

The man’s dark blue eyes bore into Bariq when he finally turned to face him. After a beat, the man rolled his eyes and nodded, gesturing to the wounds hidden under his tunic.

The wounds the man himself dressed.

“Uh, right,” the boy said, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Bariq sipped it as he sat at the table, silently studying the man. He was taller than the Gerudo, but not by much. His sandy brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid with long sideburns that swept past his jaw. He couldn’t have been much older than 25 springs but he carried himself with as much heaviness as the Rova back home did. He seemed to be done with the food, opting now to stare at the open flames that licked the bottom of the cauldron.

“So, um, my name is Bariq,” he said, trying to ease the awkwardness he felt in his stomach, “What’s yours?”

The man glowered at the fire. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, voice gruff.

Bariq bit his lip, looking down at his bottle of health elixir. It had a fruity tang to it he couldn’t identify.

“Okaaay,” he drawled, “then you’ll be fine with whatever name I come up with to call you by? Because I’m not calling you ‘witch’.”

The Hylian glanced up at him, a cringed look on his face but no words spoken.

“I’m taking that as an agreement,” the teen said, a grin finding his face. The man rolled his eyes and looked back at the flames. Bariq took another sip, feeling the healing potion warm his fingers and chest as it closed up the last of his cuts and bruises. His head was losing the fuzziness from early, replaced by a pleasant hum.

“In my village,” he said casually, “we have a story about spirits that roam the wastelands at night. They are the restless souls of warriors that no longer have a cause to fight. Yet they do not rest. They do not know their duty is fulfilled.” 

He paused and looked around the room. The wooden handles of ancient canes softly knocked against each other.

“They’re silent save the howls of victory they give during the rare blood moons. The only time they are at peace is when they are needed to fend off monsters and a purpose is given to them again.”

Bariq could of sworn he heard whispers coming from the masks on the wall.

“They’re called the Oni.”

The man’s jaw tensed. Bariq finished the bottle.

“So, I think I’ll call you Oni,” he concluded. Tiredness clawed at his eyes and he fought back a yawn.

“I’m taking you back to the desert,” Oni stated. His eyes were on the burning log, jaw clenched hard enough to show the muscles under his ears.

“What!?” Bariq’s weariness jumped away as panic set in. “No! I can’t go back yet! Please!”

Oni looked at him, cold eyes flickering in the light of the flames. 

“Th-the king sent his men to find me,” he explained hastily, panic setting into his voice, “I fled so my sisters and mothers could live! I can’t go back yet! They’ll find out we lied to them and- and slaughter everyone! Please, you can’t! I can’t do this by myself! I can’t even do magic yet! I-I have to find the hero first! If I have the Hero with me, the king will call off the attack. Please, its my only chance to save my people! Din told me!”

As the man studied him, Bariq pleaded with his eyes along side his words. His mother always said she could never say no to his puppy dog face. What ever magic alluded him, he hoped he could make up with tears and empathy. It seemed to work as the Hylian gave a deep sigh, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

Bariq nearly fell off his seat.

“Really?” He squeaked, coughing nonchalantly after his voice cracked, “I mean, you’ll really help me find the Hero?”

Oni’s eye twitch as he glanced at a particular instrument on the table. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, seemingly weighing the pros and cons of helping the young Gerudo. Finally, he gave a curt nod. 

“We leave at dawn,” he said, turning to collect two bowls for their supper. 

Bariq was basically vibrating with excitement.

“Thank you! You have my eternal gratitude!”

Before Oni could say otherwise, the Gerudo threw his arms around the man in a tight hug, causing the man to almost drop their meal. He gave a hiss as if he was burned and Bariq pulled away quickly, face turning red again.

“Sorry, sorry! Force of habit,” he said as he put his hands up in defense, “No more hugging, I swear!”

He hurried to sit at the table, missing the slight upwards twitch of the corner of Oni’s mouth.

“So,” he said, taking the bowl of soup from the man, “what’s the plan, Oni?”

The man sat across from him, either ignoring the new name or silently accepting it. 

“Kakariko is a day’s journey from here,” he spoke as he spooned up his dinner, “There we’ll meet my friend.”

His short explanation ended there as he ate. Bariq had finished his bowl even before the man was in his third spoonful. The boy fidgeted, not knowing how to ask for more food without seeming rude. But it was his first meal in… he didn’t even know. Weren’t the innkeepers supposed to feed him? He couldn’t blame them, though. He left them in a total rush.

“Get more,” Oni grumbled, “You’ll need your strength tomorrow.”

The teen didn’t have to be told twice. 

——

The crackling fire and the cricket’s song filled the small hut as the Gerudo boy slept on his bed. Hours of Bariq rambling were finally over as the kid snored softly among the furs and pillows. Oni scratched at his left hand, a habit he developed as a child. The cloth wrapping that he tied around his marked hand were frayed. He made a mental note to change them while the boy slept.

_“…Hero of mine…”_

The winds carried Farore’s voice to his sharp ears and he grimaced.

“ _My sister’s champion lays at your feet. He is a child of Din.”_

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to will the deity’s voice away to no avail. 

“ _I have come to warn you, Nobel Beast. There is a God of old that lusts for her Power.”_

He gritted his teeth, his eyes shut so tightly he started to see colors. They shifted and formed memory of a past life that flashed before him. The Hero’s Spirit that rested inside of him seemed to rise up with the Goddess. It always did. It forced him to silently relive a horrid battle, one from lives long since past.

He was young. He always was. In his hand, he held the Master Sword skyward, shining in the light of an unknown realm. A beast of a man stood hulking before him, skin made of black scales and flames coming from his very being. The very form of hatred. 

He fought him again in another life, and again in another. Countless times he watched himself fight the demon in his many forms that came from hell. A mighty boar. A leonine beast with tusks. A man— No— The Gerudo King. 

Each time they clashed, the hero vanquished evil. Yet it kept rising from the dead. A blistering sore seeped in acid. A phoenix reborn from the ashes of detestation. A curse upon all of mankind.

“ _Demise returns. He covets that which lies in the boy. Protect Ganondorf. Protect my sister’s child, Hero.”_

“Ganondorf…?” His eyes shot open and he stared at the sleeping teen. Tears pricked at his eyes.

Bariq stirred and whimpered slightly in his sleep. The goddess fell silent but the fire still burned and the crickets still sang. Oni sighed and tucked the blanket closer to the shivering boy’s chin, running his hand softly across his forehead to his cheek. Whatever nightmare plagued the child seemed to still as he leaned into the Hylian’s hand. A soft huff of breath escaped his lips.

Tomorrow will be another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a red potion that cures concussions but also makes people feel waaay more casual then they should be. Totally makes sense.
> 
> Also, Bariq is a 13yr old that lives in a literal walled off city with a society of just women- look me in the eyes and say he wouldn't be open with feelings and hugging the people that make him feel safe.


	3. Out of the Lost Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bariq finds a way to entertain himself and the duo meet a traveler.

“You know, back in the wasteland there was a tale they told kids about the forest of the Koriki. This place kind of makes me think of it.”

Bariq gave a sideways glance as he walked next to Oni, trying to see if there was any hint of breaking that stone face as he spoke. They’ve been venturing for hours and the Hylian had yet to utter a single word all day. He wasn’t sure if it was because the man hated people as much as Sadi said, or if he just was just a terrible conversationist. Surely there must be a way to make him speak. Besides, Bariq had to entertain himself _some_ how. There was only so many trees he could look at before becoming entirely disenchanted with this whole ‘Lost Woods’ idea.

“The story’s that there was a god that took the form of a great tree,” the teen continued, “He took pity upon the children of the world, seeing that they all had to someday grow old and die. So, he sent his fairies out to collect the children with the purest hearts so that he could spare them the pain and save their innocence. Each child received a fairy, a guardian to be with them forever.” 

He paused, thinking for a moment he heard the slight hint of a scoff. It was gone as fast as it came and Bariq wasn’t sure if he imagined it. He needed to press harder.

“But I think that’s all just a bunch of nonsense, anyway. I used to wish the fairies would find me, though. Take me to the forest where everything was lush and green and cool. There would be no death and no harsh desert sun. I’m now the wiser, obviously. I don’t like the chill.” He pulled at his cloak to emphasis his point, a grin on his face. “The god had a strange name. I can’t really remember it now. The Good Ginkgo? Makoo?”

“The Great Deku Tree.”

Bariq had to stop himself from falling over at the sound of Oni’s voice. 

_Alright! We’re getting somewhere,_ he mentally cheered.

“So,” he said casually, trying not to sound like he almost had a heart attack, “you know the story, too?”

Oni just gave a short nod, eyes still locked ahead. Bariq hummed in thought.

“You must know it better than versions my mothers had, you being from the forest and all. Not to mention you looked like you owned more books than the royal archives. Can I ask some questions?” 

A small sigh left the man as he glanced over to the boy then back to the path ahead. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bariq said, amused, “First question! Is it true there are fairies?”

Oni seemed to debate something in his head but nodded again. The boy let out a happy squeak. 

“Seriously? Are the stray fairies they sell at the bazaar real? The pink ones that heal people? Are they from the Kokiri forest? Do they all have names? I heard they know all sorts of things about monsters! Is that true? How do they know?”

The Hylian clicked his tongue softly and gave a small shake of his head. Bariq sighed. Right. Too many questions at once.

“Okay,” he said, trying to push the other three hundred more questions he had about the fae out of his mind, “What about the Kokiri? The forest children? Do you know about them?”

Oni closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Sorry,” Bariq mumbled, “I guess it is just a tale.”

“The Kokiri are real, yes.” 

Again, the Gerudo had to stop himself from stumbling in shear surprise of the Hylian’s gruff voice. 

“They live in the forest with their fairies,” the man continued, “and, yes, they are forever children. However, they are not _taken_ from anywhere else. A Gerudo can not become a Koriki the same as a Hylian can not become a Zora.”

“A Zora?” Bariq looked at him, a million more questions buzzing in his head. 

Oni stopped suddenly and held up his hands to hold the Gerudo back. Pointed ears twitched and his icy eyes scanned the area as Bariq held his breath. A light clip-clop of a horse set Oni’s face back to its usual scowl, jaw tense and eyes narrowed.

“Stay behind me, hood up, and don’t speak,” he ordered in a hushed voice. Bariq nodded and raised his hood, settling himself behind the Hylian with his eyes cased down.

A plump mustached man riding a large brown mare came into the clearing, whistling and tutting as he slowed his steed.

“Ahoy, my good man,” the rider greeted Oni, a large smile on his face, “I hope this fine weather has found you well.”

Oni’s hand lay lazily on the hilt of his sword as he studied the man. “Indeed it has, stranger. You have business here?”

The man’s smile dimmed slightly as he glanced to Oni’s blade then to the figure cowering behind the Hylian. “Nay, but I must ask if your friend is…” the man trailed off as Oni’s fingers twitched over the inlay of the handle.

“You must excuse my ward. He is not one for horses,” the Hylian monotoned. 

“Ah,” said the man, “My apologies.” He hesitated but after a moment he asked, “Are you traveling to Kakariko by any chance?”

Behind Oni, Bariq’s breath caught. His short gasp was loud enough for the wayward traveler to clearly confirm his suspicions. The rider chuckled.

“Worry not, the only reason I ask is because there seems to be a bit of ruckus there. The King’s men are on the look out for a Gerudo man. Says the Demon Lord, Ganondorf himself, is prowling the land reborn.” The man gave a quick chortle and shook his head. “Bunch of nonsense if you ask me. It would clearly be the end if that desert beast were here.”

Before he thought better of it, Bariq grabbed the back of Oni’s cloak. The fabric was coarse and thick but he needed _some_ kind of reassurance. The Hylian just let out a small grunt of acknowledge, ignoring the traveler’s skeptical stare.

“I do not say this to scare you, just felt that you should know. One traveler to another. Nothing to fear, young one,” the man stated. With a shot ‘hut’, he steered his mare past them. He grinned and called over his shoulder. “May the Light of the Three be your guide.”

Oni rolled his eyes, the common farewell a phrase he’d rather not hear. As the rhythmic hoof beats faded, Bariq tore his hood off with a groan.

“What are we going to do _now_?”

He didn’t mean it to come out in such a high whine as he saw Oni’s keen ears twitch at the painful noise. The man just shook his head and resumed walking towards the village, ignoring the new threat that awaited them there.

“Oni, I’m serious!” Bariq pressed, urgently stepping in front of the Hylian, “What do we do? The guards are sure to see me. I’m not the most inconspicuous looking guy, if you haven’t noticed!”

Oni rolled his eyes once more and stepped around the boy. Fuming, the teen followed closely behind.

“You’re not going to hand me over, are you? I thought you were my friend!”

The man stopped so abruptly that the Gerudo smacked into his back, nearly loosing his footing as he recovered.

“I’m not,” the man growled.

His voice was cold. Bariq’s heart dropped to his shoes, mouth clamped tight in shame.

“You’re… not?”

_Stupid!_ , a small voice in his head screamed, _How could you possibly think this man thought of you as a friend. You’re just a lousy kid that can’t even protect himself properly. He obviously hates you. As soon as you’re in town, he will collect whatever ransom is on your head and-_

“I gave you my word.” Oni pulled him from that harsh voice. He was looking at Bariq now, eyes still ice but his tone was firm. “I’m bring you there to meet my friend and send you back home. You _will_ be going back to the desert with the hero.”

“But-…"

“This is but a minor set back,” Oni grumbled, cutting him off, “While you are with me, no harm shall come to you. To this I swear.”

Bariq swallowed the lump in his throat. The forest wind brushed sweetly against his cheek as the man refused to break his stare. Birds twittered in the branches above and the hushed whispers of leaves danced within the trees. Oni’s dark eyes seemed to hold something within them, a glimmer of life at the bottom of an indigo ocean.

“Okay,” was the only thing that the Gerudo managed to utter. Seemingly satisfied, Oni turned back to the path once more, treading ahead in his silence. Bariq watched him, stupefied by what almost seemed to be a sacred moment. Realizing the Hylian was not slowing, the boy scrambled to catch up. 

“You never answered my question,” Bariq called after him, “what are we going to do?”

Oni hummed in thought, his fingers toying with a coin tied to his belt as his footsteps failed to yield. 

“You don’t have _any_ ideas?” The teen was whining again but he didn’t care. This was infuriating and they needed a plan- _now._

“No, I do,” Oni said, the pad of his thumb brushing against the crest of the coin, “it requires some amount of luck, though.”

Bariq groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. He’s leaving it to _chance_?

“Care to enlighten me?” He stared sarcastically, “Or is it a secret to everyone?”

Oni’s lips twitched, a grin almost making its way free. “More of a surprise than a secret.”

_“Oni!”_

“We’re meeting my friend there, remember? They’re sure to help us out with this, too.”

Bariq’s doubt only doubled. “How to they even know to meet us there?”

Oni glanced back and brought a finger to his lips, a sense of mischief in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	4. The Cycle of the Triforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bariq meets Oni's Sheikah friend and receives a brief history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd- please excuse my mistakes :0

Kakariko village sat at the base of a volcanic mountain with lush forests that hugged the edges of their fields. Farms that grew wheat and rice were as plentiful as the ones that raised cattle and cuccos, the smell of which made Bariq’s nose curl. The small hub of the town sat snuggly at its center, the houses and shops bustling with people. The Gerudo clutched his hood, sighing as he walked behind Oni. The man veered them off the main road towards a small farm house.

“Can I at least know your friend’s name?” Bariq grumbled as Oni walked up the front path. The latter just shook his head.

Before the Hylian could knock on the heavy wooden door, it flung open, a distressed looking woman storming out in mid-rant.

“…And I would _never_ think that such a pig- Oh!” The woman’s mood took a full 180 as she spotted the two. “Sorry, loves, the tavern’s closed right now.”

Oni shook his head and gestured to something on his belt. Both the woman and Bariq looked at it. The coin. Now getting a good look at it, he saw it was actually an amulet, the Sheikah crest surrounded by Hylia’s wings carved in silver.

“Right. Of course,” the woman said, her tone regretful, “come in, then. They’re in their room.”

The woman stepped aside and Oni ushered the Gerudo in. Bariq could feel the Hylian’s hand firm on his back and smiled under his hood. _Reassurance._

The tavern looked similar to the Stayin Inn that Bariq awoke in the day before. The walls were a dull beige with wooden furnishing that matched nothing. A long counter stretched along the far side of the room, upside down stools neatly placed atop it. The fire in the hearth was being tended to by a large man, no doubt the one the woman was talking to before. A spit with some sort of fowl spun slowly in it and the man had no trouble reaching directly into the oven to place spices on it.

Bariq’s breath hitched as the man straightened. He only saw one or two Gorons in his life, but both were from far away and did _nothing_ to prepare the boy for the tower of rock and fur that was looming above them. The Goron studied the two before he glared down at Oni, who returned the favor. Bariq was pushed farther into the building as the Hylian finished his staring contest with the stone man.

“I thought you said they were your friends?” He whispered as Oni brought them to a hallway. Unsurprisingly, Oni didn’t answer him. They stopped in front of a door, the eye of the Sheikah glaring down at them. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He hesitated a moment more, then knocked quietly on the door.

It creaked open only enough for the inhabitant to look at them. Their red eyes were the only things visible to Bariq as they scanned both of them. The door shut again and they could hear chain locks being undone before the door opened again, fully this time. A thin Sheikah that stood a head shorter than Oni greeted them, their face and hair covered with traditional garb.

“It’s been a while, _Sen’nyo,”_ they said, voice like honey as they leaned on the doorframe, “What new tragedy brings you to me?”

“Nothing that would shock you too badly, I hope,” Oni said, tone holding something Bariq couldn’t place.

The Sheikah’s eyes crinkled as they smiled under their mask. They stepped aside to let the duo in and quickly shut the door behind them. 

“You must think very highly of me if you risk your life to bring a Gerudo here,” the Sheikah said, sliding into a seat near a table. They beckoned the two over and Bariq perched himself on the edge. Oni just huffed and crossed his arms, still standing.

“Um, my name is Bariq.” He took of his hood, relieved to breathe again.

“Is it now?” The Sheikah hummed and placed their hands on the table. “If that is so, then you may call me Sheik.” They red eyes brushed across Oni’s features, asking a question that the teen couldn’t decipher.

“Oni,” he stated under Sheik’s gaze. 

They gave a short chuckle. “Like the lost spirits? Quite fitting, I must say.”

Bariq looked between the two of them, gears shifting in his head. 

“Now, I know you never come see me without reason, so I’ll ask again,” Sheik said, crossing their legs as they leaned back, “what do you need?”

“I’m looking for the Hero,” the Gerudo blurted in haste before Oni could start, “and Oni said you can help us. But, there’s soldiers here to look for a _voe_ , er, a male Gerudo. Can you help us? I can’t be found before I find the Hero.”

The mood of the room shifted drastically as Sheik glared daggers at Oni. They stood abruptly, hands balled into fists as if they suddenly turned feral. Bariq’s mind flashed back to all the weapons Oni possessed, but he doubted anything could stop the Sheikah from doing some serious damage in a fight. They looked lethal.

“I know it’s not what you want,” the Hylian said, raising his hands in defense, “But we really need your help.”

Sheik turned from him, glowering at the wall. Bariq could hear them breathing hash pants through their teeth as their shoulders tightened. The Hylian took a careful step forward and placed his hands on Sheik’s face, their mask still in place. The Sheikah looked up at him, crimson eyes burning.

“ _I_ need your help,” Oni whispered. 

“Out of all the horrid things you’ve done,” Sheik hissed quietly, “This is the most cruel.”

Oni flinched as if he was hit, recoiling from them.

“How old are you, Bariq?” The Sheikah suddenly turned his fiery gaze to the teen, leaving the Hylian and his guilt.

“Thirteen summer,” the Gerudo answered, utterly perplexed by the sudden change but unwilling to question them. They obviously had a short fuse, so might as well keep it simple.

“Do you have the mark of Din?” 

Their voice was curt and Bariq nodded quickly. 

“And have you…” The Sheikah trailed off, glaring at Oni again before sighing and finishing, “Have you had any trouble with a god? Not one of the goddesses- a different god.”

Bariq’s face twisted in confusion. A different god? Was… was this the one Din was talking about? His blank stare must of been the confirmation of ‘no’ Sheik was looking for, but a short sigh left Oni’s lips.

“It seems we still have time then,” the Sheikah said quietly, mostly to themself.

“I’m lost,” Bariq confessed, his hands laying idly on his lap, “what are you talking about? What does this have to do with finding the Hero?”

Sheik seemed to consider him for a moment, thoughts racing behind their red eyes, before sitting down again.

“Do you know the legends of Hyrule, Bariq?” 

“I mean, I know the three Goddesses created the world and Hylia watches over it. Is that what you mean?”

Sheik must of smiled, their posture softening as they relaxed somewhat. 

“Not quite. I meant the Cycle of the Triforce.” Bariq only shook his head slightly and the Sheikah continued. “Long ago, when the Three finished bringing life to our realm, they created the Triforce. Hylia was created as the fourth goddess, along with another god. Hylia was to be everything the Realm of Light was- kind, pure of heart, and peaceful. However, the other god was to be her opposite, her mirror to balance the harmony in the Realm of Darkness. His name was Demise.

“The two worlds lived in peace, separated by the Twilight, a realm that stood as a barrier between the two. One day, a wicked soul began to lust for power and sought after the purity of the Light World for its own. Twisted in its own right, it asked the god of the Dark World, Demise, to break the barrier into the mirrored land. Through these fissures, monsters clawed their way into Hylia’s land, killing the innocent and tainting the Light. Not knowing what else to do, Hylia waged war against Demise and crafted a blade that could seal darkness itself. The only one that could wield this blade was her chosen champion, the first Hero.

“They were successful and drove Demise into a trap in a sacred grotto where he was in-prisoned for eons. However, he broke free one day. Hylia, knowing he would, entrusted the Spirit of her Hero onto a young man from the skies. Together once more, they defeated Demise, seemingly for good. 

“Yet, in his dying breath, the demon god placed a curse on the Hero’s Spirit and the very blood of the goddess. This evil, Demise’s hatred, would rise again infinitely. And each time it did, a boy with the Spirit of the Hero and a girl that had the blood of the goddess would have to fight it. This cycle has turned countless times in the past, most heroes besting the beast but losing all they had in the process. It has been called the Cycle of the Triforce, for each time it has accrued, the goddess descendant has bared the mark of Naryu and the Hero with Farore’s.”

Silence fell over the room as Sheik finished. 

“What about Din’s?” Bariq’s voice was quiet as he asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

The Sheikah did not answer, silently looking at Oni. The Hylian sighed and placed a hand on Bariq’s shoulder. 

“The one that is given Din’s mark is always the one that Demise’s Hatred corrupts.”

Oni’s voice, yet still gruff and edged, held a small tone of sympathy. Bariq’s stomach lurched and he curled into himself as the world crashed around him. Sheik stood slowly and locked the door again.

_They’re lying,_ a small voice in his head whispered, _they only tell it to scare you._

“They’re still hope, however,” the Sheikah said, “If you say you haven’t even felt this evil, there may be a way to save you from this.”

Oni nodded and gave a reassuring squeeze to Bariq’s shoulder. It didn’t help.

“How?” The Gerudo groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Well,” Sheik said, “you’re already on your way to find the Hero.” Something about the way they said that made Bariq look up at them. “So, after he reveals himself, the next practical step would be finding the other piece. The piece of Wisdom.”

“The Princess?!” Bariq blurted, realizing Oni balked in unison.

A small chuckle came from the Sheikah. “It’s only natural, I think.”

“But the king wants my head! He think’s I’m Ganondorf! I won’t even be able to get to the castle!”

“They won’t attack you if you have the Hero by your side,” Sheik explained as if it was obvious.

“You’re putting a lot of faith in m- the Hero, Sheik,” Oni grumbled, “What makes you think the King even knows what he looks like?”

Sheik rolled their eyes. “The same way Talma knew you were looking for me. A mark, of course.”

Bariq caught Oni scratching at his left hand absentmindedly, a nervous tic he seemed to have. 

_Perhaps that’s why he wears a bandage around it,_ he mused, _to keep his skin from being clawed raw._

“Is Talma the lady that let us in?” Bariq asked.

Sheik nodded. “Yes. In fact, can you go see if she can bring us some tea? Maybe something stronger for your Oni here.”

The boy opened his mouth to argue, to say he didn’t even _know_ these people (that, and he was terrified of the angry Goron that waited outside that door), but he closed it again and nodded. No use in them knowing he was afraid of strangers. It was childish anyway. And he was _not_ going to be treated like child. Curse or no curse.

...

After the teen left, Sheik locked the door behind him and glared at Oni.

“What is the matter with you?” They hissed, body tense like a tiger about to attack.

“Listen, please,” Oni said, raising his hands in defense once more, “He just showed up the other day telling me he was looking for the Hero. I wasn’t about to tell a _male Gerudo_ who I was just flat out.”

“He’s a _child_ , Link! What could he possibly do?!”

“I, of all people, know _exactly_ was a child is capable of.”

“Oh, okay, so you suspected he was Ganon and you brought him _here?!”_

Oni ran his fingers through his hair and growled lowly. “Listen, I came here looking for _help,_ Kai.”

“What the _hell_ do you think I’m trying to do!?” They whispered harshly, trying not to scream. “You lied to the boy and now you’re bringing him around with a weak story of finding a hero here, who is _right in front of him_ , and then what? Magically think it would be okay when he finds out you were the one he was looking for all this time? I don’t know much about how Demise’s curse manifests, but I _do_ know that people hate being lied to about important things such as this! The anger he’ll feel will be- ugh, I can’t _believe_ you!”

“He doesn’t even know magic.”

Sheik narrowed their eyes. “What?”

“He was telling me yesterday,” Oni explained, lowing his voice and getting closer to them, “It seems he can’t even feel it. He’s definitely Ganondorf, though.”

“… Then how can you trust him, Link?” 

Oni let out a long sigh and looked at Sheik. “Farore came to me.”

He felt the weight on his shoulders double as he finally admitted the fact out loud. Sheik closed their eyes and shook their head slowly.

“Haven’t you done enough for them?” They mumbled.

“I don’t know,” Oni said, taking Sheik’s hands with his own, “What I _do_ know is that I’m helping Bariq. I just don’t know how.”

The Sheikah let out a small, shuttering breath and leaned their forehead against Oni’s. “I don’t know, either, Link… I do think you should ask Zelda, though. She might.”

A small laugh left the Hylian and he closed his eyes, holding Sheik’s hands to his chest. “I don’t believe she’d be happy to see me again. I’m only supposed to show up during time of broken peace.”

A small hum of amusement made him look at the other. The Sheikah pulled down their mask slightly, showing a sad smile. “But you’re always there make it better. It’s what a hero does, is it not?”

“I…” 

Oni was cut off by the Sheikah’s lips on his. He snaked his arms around their waist as he returned it. They pulled away far too soon, their crimson eyes glossed with unshed tears. 

“Just be careful, my love,” they whispered. 

Oni nodded slowly, leaning his head against their shoulder. 

“I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what? Oni's actually Link? What a plot twist. I bet none of ya'll saw that coming. 
> 
> (Sen'nyo means fairy btw)


	5. The Goron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bariq finds a friend in the Goron cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so freaking short but I wanted to post something!

Bariq wandered around the inn, not really knowing where the kitchen was. He probably should have asked, but to be completely honest, Sheik scared the living daylights out of him. They were definitely a strange person to say the least- They drop the _bomb_ that he’s going to be corrupted by some ancient god just to turn around and tell him to pick up some drinks? Yikes, what a puzzle of a creature…

He rounded the corner of a hallway and stopped. It stretched down the length of the building, numerous doors on either side of it to rooms that no doubt held guests. He swallowed and quietly made his way down. Each footstep seemed to echo around him, announcing his presents reluctantly. 

“You okay, little brother?” 

Bariq stilled as the Goron chef stepped out of his room, his mass filling up the door frame even as he crouched.

“Uh,” the boy started, eyes wide as he blinked a few times, “Yes?”

The Goron gave him a huge toothy smile, showing teeth that were easily the size of Bariq’s head and could no doubt crush his skull with ease. 

“That’s good, goro. I’m Rudan, by the way.”

“B-Bariq,” he replied meekly. 

“Nice to meet you, Barkwan.” Rudan beamed, his accent not letting him say it quite right. Bariq didn’t mind. Even if he did, he wasn’t about to correct a man made out of rock that could squish him like a bug.

“Likewise, uh, Rudan.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Rudan said, scratching the back oh his neck, “what are you doing ‘round here with Link?”

The Gerudo blinked at him a few more times. Link? Oni’s name was Link?

When he didn’t answer him, Rudan coughed nervously into his fist, averting his eyes. “Sorry, I guess this is one of those ‘secret quest’ things again, right?”

Bariq’s head spun. Again? Secret quest? Oni’s name was really _Link_? As in _Vah Link_?

“So, how about I show you to the kitchen, little brother,” the Goron said, smiling sheepishly, “You’re the size of a twig and I’m sure that he hasn’t been feeding you right. Kid can’t even feed himself.” With that, Rudan laughed at his own joke and waved to the teen, beckoning him to follow after him.

After a few more awkward moments of Rudan pulling almost everything off the shelves as Bariq sat stock still on a stool, the Goron passed a plate full of gourmet food to him. Fruits from all over the land were layered next to a heap of potatoes with chunks of beef cut into slices that laid on top of them. Vegetables that the Gerudo couldn’t identify were steamed and covered in the thick sent of garlic. It was _amazing._

Between stuffing his mouth and happy hums, Bariq told Rudan his story…

“So, where I come from, the Gerudo has only _vai_ \- er, women. A boy is born only once every hundred years and is usually crowned king when he’s old enough. But for a really, really long time, a male wasn’t born. And I mean, a _long_ time. Like, three centuries. So, when I was born, those weird traditions of making a person the king just because he was _voe_ were long dead. It’s a good thing, too. I don’t wanna be a king. Seems like a lot of responsibility. Like, I can’t even keep a cactus alive.

“But, anyway, I digress. I was born and everyone apparently freaked out. The Hylians have this weird thing about _voe_ so the council told them I was a girl when they came for the census. Long story short, the king somehow found out I wasn’t a _vai_ and sent some soldiers to find me. My mama sent me out in the dead of night so I could get away, but…”

He trailed off, putting his fork down slowly as he glared at his plate. Rudan was leaning on the table, waiting patiently for him to continue. Suddenly, the food on his plate didn’t seem appetizing anymore as his stomach churned.

After a few minutes of silence, Rudan placed a huge hand over his head, ruffling his red hair and messing up his braids. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it anymore, goro. I’m starting to see why the fates brought you to Brother Link.”

Bariq looked up at him from beneath his monstrous palm, golden eyes glossy with the hint of tears.

“You do?” He asked quietly.

The Goron nodded. “Yep. That kid maybe a pain in the rump, but he has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen in a man. He’ll help you with your issue, no doubt about it.”

Bariq smiled weakly, rubbing his sleeve across his nose as he sniffed. “Can you tell me more about him? He doesn’t really talk to me. I mean,” he gave a small laugh, “I didn’t even know his name until you just told me.”

The Goron lifted his hand and placed it on the table, his big smile replaced by a solemn frown. “I don’t think I can, little brother. Not my place and all that.”

Bariq sighed, looking away. _Figures_.

“How about some sweet rolls, though?” Rudan tried, “I just made a fresh batch.”

That seemed to untie the knot in Bariq’s stomach. Sweet rolls were never a bad idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter! Comments are appreciated :D


	6. The Fable of Vah Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oni's name is Link and Bariq shares another old Gerudo story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summaries: "In which Bariq once again displays his uncanny ability to make himself comfortable with anyone- anytime, anywhere" or "Give Bariq food and he's your best friend."
> 
> This extremely short chapter is pretty much just fluff, I realize. Next one is a real one where stuff happens, I promise. I also didn't mean to make Rudan an actual character but I like him too much and he just keeps getting lines. Oops

_For a man that only eats rocks, Rudan is clearly the best baker in the world._

Bariq was on his sixth sticky pastry when the thought occurred to him. He hummed, amused with himself and his small observation. The Goron was boiling a pot for tea when Sheik walked in, tugging Oni behind them.

“Oh, good,” they said with a small sigh of relief, “you found Rudan.”

Bariq only nodded, pulling apart his seventh roll.

“I think this little guy must of been a dodongo in his last life,” the Goron teased, “he eats anything I put in front of him.”

“If you stopped putting delicious things in front of me, I might stop eating,” Bariq quipped between bites.

The Goron laughed and Sheik agreed with the boy. The Sheikah pulled out a tea tin from the cabinet as Rudan took the water off the stove. 

“Glad to see you two getting along. Do you take honey or sugar in your tea, Bariq?” Sheik asked, stirring the loose leaves in a cup.

“Sugar, please,” he replied, then as an afterthought, “Do you need help?”

“No, it’s fine. Your hands are too sticky for you do anything right now. In fact,” they hummed, handing Oni two cups, “you probably could substitute the sugar out by just stirring with your fingers.”

This caused the boy to laugh and lick the remaining gooey syrup from his digits. Oni sat down across from him, handing him his tea while placing his own mug down. Bariq thanked him quietly. Sheik was busying themself with plates, cutting up a sweet roll to share while Rudan sliced up a new dish of fruits.

“I think you need forks for the others,” Bariq said helpfully.

“What?” The Goron asked, “Why?”

“ _Orange_ you going to share those?”

Bariq didn’t realize how much he missed the presence of others until Rudan’s earth trembling laugh made him spill his own tea. Sheik gave a lighthearted groan, smiling nonetheless, as Oni sighed and shook his head. 

The boy gave a chuckle and cupped his mug closely, blowing softly to cool the hot water and relishing in the cozy heat rushing through his hands and lower arms now. He watched the wisps of steam dance like smoke over the black tea, curling into each other like grey dancers on a stage of darkness. He let his mind slowly drift to the desert, where the heat would dance the same, off the yellow sands at midday. 

There was a few times in his life where he snuck out of the Forbidden Fortress, curiosity getting the better of him. One particular night, he was no more than 6 summers, a full moon bathed the wastelands in silver and indigo and coaxed him away from his room with sweet smells of jasmine. He had climbed out his window, silently making his way from rooftop to rooftop. There was no stars flickering, all of them blinded out by moonbeams. With no way to navigate, he was still foolish enough to wander into the haunted desert. He found it easier to lose himself without the harsh sun of morning, shadows casting everything in a cooling calmness after dusk. It wasn’t long until he found the Desert Colossus.

And that’s where he first saw Din.

Howls of coyote and hooting owls were the only songs at that hour, yet she danced as if a grand orchestra was flowing out music. Her stage was set in flames. She took the form of a young woman that night, her fiery locks of hair tied high over her head with crimson silk. Everything she had was made of gold and rubies, her fire flickering as her bare feet shifted the sands beneath her and bangles jingling together. She had smiled at him, called him her ‘dear child’, and they danced until the pale fingers of dawn stretched across the dunes.

He could still hear his mother’s voice when the guards brought him home. It was a terrifying mix of agonizing worry and righteous fury. She only quieted her screaming when he told her who he saw, what he did. His sacred mark was glowing a proud vermillion on his hand that day. Instead of calming, his mother wept.

But that was years ago, back when he thought his sisters and mothers were the extent of the world and the worst thing that happen was the chief’s daughter tricking him into eating a lizard. Now, sitting in a tavern in a town he’s never heard of with, now knowing why his mother cried for him, Bariq yearned to go back. Back to the sand seal races and frozen voltfruit drinks, to the Rova telling him and his sisters the legends of the old heroines and cackling at each other’s terrible jokes, to playing games in the alleys with his friends and braiding each other’s hair with gems and feathers. Back to his home and to his family…

He picked at the last bit of sweet roll that was glued to his dish, homesickness settling like a solid ball of lead in his stomach. _I wonder what Amaia would do if she were here,_ he thought, the image of his best friend conjured up in his mind, _Everyone would like her. All she’d have to do would be to just spin some tales of the seven warriors or Vah Riju and…-_

“Oni?” He asked suddenly, “Is your name really Link?”

The Hylian’s eyes shot up, obviously startled by the blunt question. Sheik shot a glare at Rudan, who suddenly was very interested in pealing an apple. After a few seconds, Oni’s face regained its stoic features. He nodded.

“Are you named after Vah Link?” Bariq asked.

“Dunno,” the man said as he picked up the small spoon next to his teacup. He studied the silverware before dunking it into his tea, stirring the honey that collected at the bottom. He seemed to be silently debating something, his brow furrowed ever so slightly. “You know of Vah Link?” 

Sheik and Rudan were watching them quietly. The Goron knew he was in for an earful later for letting the kid know Link’s name, so for now, he refrained from digging himself a deeper hole. The Sheikah was more interested in the way Oni’s ears twitched, his blue eyes only on Bariq but other senses still on high alert.

“Well, yeah,” the Gerudo said, tilting his head, “the head mages, the Rova, tell all these stories to us when we’re kids. Heroines, warriors, great goddesses. It’s part of our ‘proud history and culture’, or whatever.” He made air quotes and mocked the Rovas’ strong accents as he explained. “But I like them all the same, lessons or not.”

“I see,” Oni said, stirring his tea leisurely, “so what stories about ‘Vah Link’ do you know, then?”

Bariq’s eyes lit up, a switch being flipped in his brain. “Oh! There’s this one that’s on a huge mural in the colossus. It’s as old as dirt but you can still read it. It’s one of my favorites. I mean, she’s one of the oldest heroines the tribe tells tales about. Her and Vah Nabooru. Nowhere near as bad ass as Vah Urbosa, but still cool.”

“Forgive me,” Sheik said as they sat next to Oni, “but Vah Link was… a woman?”

The teen nodded as he took a long slurp of his tea before going on. “She was a Hylian traveler that came to the wastelands hundreds and hundreds of years ago. This one story goes that she came to the desert looking for her friend but found out she was kidnapped by an evil witch and taken to the temple that the colossus holds. So, Vah Link goes to the temple with nothing but a mirror and all the townsfolk are like, ‘what are you, crazy? You can’t fight a witch with a dumb mirror!’ But she was all, ‘I know what I’m doing’ and the townsfolk were all, ‘sure, okay, it’s your funeral’.” 

Sheik hid their smile under their hand as the boy started to gesture as he got deeper into the story. He was speaking faster now, his accent coming out a tad stronger in his excitement. He wasn’t the best bard, but he was trying, and that’s what counts.

“But so,” Bariq continued with a flick of his wrist, “She goes in and finds out the whole place is littered with complex puzzles and impossible riddles! So she was like, ‘guess I gotta solve these’ and she _did!_ Because she was _brilliant!_ But then the witch comes out and is all, ‘argh! You passed all my trails! But I still have your friend!’ And Vah Link takes out her mirror and…,” 

He trailed off, looking at the duo across from him. Oni’s hands were clasped as he leaned forward on the table, unreadable as ever. Sheik was leaning back, arms crossed across their chest as their red eyes seemed to fight off sleep.

_You talk too much,_ a familiar voice whispered in his head, _they don’t care about your foolish myth._

“…And then what?” Oni asks, drawing the teen back to the present. 

“Yeah, don’t leave us in suspense,” Rudan added. Sheik gave a silent nod in agreement. Bariq’s face broke into a giant grin, his hesitation slipping away along with the voice.

“The witch fires a spell at her,” the Gerudo said, his previous gusto coming back full swing, “But she used the mirror to shoot it right back at her! The witch was defeated by her very own magic. Vah Link didn’t even have to waste her own energy because the witch put so much power and evilness into that spell that it destroyed her on impact! Poof! The story of her selflessness and intelligence is one of the best. Truly! When ever my sisters and I would play as kids, I would always be her…” He trailed off, a sleepy smile on his face.

It could of been the full belly or warm tea, the tiredness of the day catching up with him, but Bariq could of sworn Oni’s lips curled into a crooked smile. 

“Did she got her friend back, goro?” Rudan asked, leaning back against the counter. 

Bariq nodded, sipping the last of his tea down. “Yep! And they lived happily ever after.”

The three of them clapped, Sheik giving a short chuckle. Rudan made his way over to the table and cleaned up the dishes, ruffling Bariq’s hair again with a smile.

“That was a great tale, little guy,” he said, taking his delicate teacup with hands made for crushing boulders, “you have a knack for story telling.”

“Ah, no,” Bariq said, bashful now, “You should meet my friend Amaia. She tells it a lot better, believe me. She could make paint drying seem like an adventure.”

Another pain of homesickness twisted at his gut.

“I always do like a good story, goro. Maybe I’ll come visit you when you go back home.”

_When,_ thought the boy, his gut unknotting slightly, _That’s right. “When” I get home. Not “if”._

“Hate to break it to you, but the Gerudo don’t really take kindly to men, big guy,” Sheik said sympathetically.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Bariq smiled. “If you bring sweet rolls, Rudan, you’ll be better than gold with my sisters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudan is the parent that puts a shitty crayon drawing on the fridge and brags about his kid being an amazing artist. And he's valid.
> 
> Fun fact that I came across while replaying Phantom Hourglass: when you go into some of the Gorons' houses, for some reason, they're cooking fish :^)  
> I know it's just a little thing that was probably just because they reused props from other houses in the game, but for a tribe that only eats rocks and expresses their distress when an outsider comes to their island, it makes ya think.


	7. A Blade and Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bariq receives a gift, Sheik speaks in riddles, and Oni's original plan is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting chapters right after I finish writing them. I usually proof read them three times, but I'm sure I didn't find all of my errors. So, please excuse any typos and/or grammar faults. 
> 
> :0) Other than that, enjoy!

———

Telma was kind enough to let the two stay the night, free of charge. When Oni tried to offer her anything, be it rupees or favors, she just laughed and told him that he had done enough for her to last five more lifetimes. Bariq made a note to ask the man what she meant by that. Later, of course, not now. Because now, they were planning the route to Hyrule Castle. To meet the princess. Who’s king wanted him dead. Totally not terrifying or anything. 

A map of greater Hyrule was pinned across the table, fully covering the wooden surface. It was detailed and up to date, but the sorry state it was in muddled the fine lines of ink that labeled the terrain. It was warn from years of use, torn edges and notes scribbled on top of each other where space permitted. It looked as if it had been to hell and back but Oni didn’t seem bothered by it. If he could still read it, it was fine. He traced his finger through the woods and stopped it short of a spot that was labeled in Sheikan. 

“We’re here,” he mumbled, “in Kakariko. The castle-” he skimmed his finger across the map, far too much distance for Bariq’s taste, “-is here.”

“How long will it take us?”

Oni clicked his tongue as he thought.

“About a week.” He drummed his fingers against the table. “But we have to get you better equipped first.”

Pushing his chair back, the Hylian got up to rummage through his pack. Bariq’s eyes widened as Oni’s arm, up to his shoulder, disappeared into the bag that was no larger than a hydromelon. He pulled it back out after a moment of searching, holding a shortbow. He looked to the boy and inclined his head in question.

“Uh,” Bariq murmured, “I’m not very good at archery.”

He expected Oni to roll his eyes or even scoff, but the man just shrugged and put the bow back into the clearly magical bag. The Gerudo walked over, too curious not to.

“Any weapons?” The man asked, eyes slightly closed as he felt around his pack.

“… I don’t suppose you have a double headed halberd in there,” Bariq joked.

“Not one that’s your size,” Oni immediately replied.

Bariq scoffed. “We’re the same size!”

“Not my size, either.”

Before the teen could question why he would carry around a rare weapon he couldn’t even use, Oni pulled out a gilded scimitar, its dazzling gleam distracting him from any further speech. Its golden hilt was adorn with sapphires and rubies while a fat braid of red cloth fell off the end with topaz beads. The sheath was deep blue, almost black, with twisting yellow patterns that seemed to be depicting serpentine dragons with emerald eyes. It was easily the most beautiful (and most expensive) object he ever laid eyes on.

And Oni was handing it to him. _Him._ Bariq! With his sticky fingers and clumsy feet! He’s sure to make a fool of himself if he even tries to unsheathe it. The girls back home would howl with laughter if they knew. 

_Disgraceful,_ the now familiar voice said, _Where did he even get a Gerudo blade?_

“Take it,” the man grumbled, “It’ll be easier to teach you how to use something I’m proficient with.”

Hesitantly, Bariq took the jeweled blade. It felt heavy in his hands and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He watched Oni stand straight again and stretch, cracking his back as he did. 

“You’re… going to teach me how to sword fight?” Bariq asked, brow furrowed.

Oni nodded.

“But won’t that take too long?”

Oni shook his head. “Not here. On the road.”

“But I don’t even know how to hold it!”

The Hylian pulled out his own blade, a broadsword with a simple blue handle. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the hilt, balancing its weight and straightening his arm. His icy blue eyes darted to Bariq’s. Taking the hint, the Gerudo unsheathed the scimitar, trying to balance it in a grip similar to Oni’s. There was a few beats of silence as the man studied Bariq’s stance. Carefully, the Hylian reached over and adjusted the boy’s arm, guiding him to a more comfortable angle.

“You’ll learn,” Oni mumbled. He sheathed his own sword and nodded to the door. “Come. I have to go into town. You have to stay with Sheik.”

Bariq crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. “What do you need in town?”

“Food, potions, maybe some arrows…”

“Why don’t we ask Rudan for food and potions?”

“He won’t give us any.”

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t like me.”

“Why doesn’t he like you?”

“Why do you have to ask so many questions?”

“Why don’t you _answer_ any of my questions?”

Oni sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to town,” he repeated a bit more firmly, “Stay with Sheik.”

“If you promise to answer my questions.”

“Goddess above,” he grumbled to himself. He scrubbed his face with his hand and huffed. “Fine, fine. I’ll answer your questions when we leave, alright?”

Bariq grinned. “Sounds good to me!”

The Gerudo closed the door behind him, calling loudly for Sheik. To his own shock, Oni felt himself smiling.

——

Sheik hummed softly as they gently ran the comb through Bariq’s hair. The boy took all of five minutes of looking at Sheik’s long, white braid before asking them to do his own fiery locks. They were happy to help, especially after witnessing Rudan ruffle the poor Gerudo’s hair more than once. Goron hands weren’t the best for keeping knots out and hair ties in.

Besides, it was easier to hide under his hood when it was properly made up. It was a win-win all around.

“You know, back home, my friends and I used to see who could make the most complex braids,” Bariq said, fiddling with a clip on his lap, “And one time, my friend Haja’s mom came back from traveling around the Dragon Roost city and she taught us all to make Rito twists.”

“With the ribbons and feathers?” Sheik asked, separating the boy’s locks into threes.

“Yeah. Amia even put little bells in her’s so it would jingled when she walked. It was fun for about an hour.”

Sheik laughed slightly. “What happened after an hour?”

Bariq grimaced. “It got really annoying. Tabby and Tibbah almost cut her hair off right then and there. They’re the future Rova, too. They follow through with their threats.”

“Yikes,” the sheikah said, “Remind me never to annoy them then.”

Bariq laughed, careful not to move his head too much. “I don’t think you could annoy anyone, Sheik.”

_Scare the shit out of, maybe,_ he thought, _But not annoy._

There was a quick, teasing yank on his hair. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

Their tone was light and their guard was down. Bariq grinned.

“Oh, yeah? You can’t even annoy Oni. And he gets annoyed at everything!”

Sheik’s hands stilled for a moment, the braid only half way threaded through their fingers. 

“He wasn’t always like that,” they whispered playfully, hushed as if it was a secret only for Bariq’s ears.

“Really?” the boy whispered back, “What was he like before?”

“Well, for starters,” they said, weaving again, “He used to smile a lot. There was hardly a time when a stupid grin wasn’t on his face.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“You might find quite a few things hard to believe then.”

Bariq snapped and unsnapped the clip in his hands. “Like what?”

Sheik hummed and held out their hand for the clip. “His jokes are worse than yours.”

He scoffed in feigned offense and handed the clip back. “My jokes aren’t _that_ bad.”

“Or really? But _orange_ you glad that yours are better than Oni’s?”

Bariq giggled, both from the reminder of his terrible pun and from Sheik’s adoption of Link’s nickname. The red locks were now snuggly fastened and the Sheikah stood, holding out a hand for the Gerudo.

“You two are leaving tonight, yes?” they asked, pulling him to his feet.

“Yeah, Oni said it would be easier. But between you and me,” Bariq’s voice dropped, “I’m kind of scared. Terrified, even. Heck, I’ve never been so scared in my life. I’m sick to my stomach with fear.”

Sheik’s head tilted slight, studying the teen thoughtfully. They were considering something, eyebrows so close that the hairs almost touched. Their eyes were far off, seeing something only the strange Sheikah could see. 

“Courage follows you,” they said, picking their words with measured precision, “No matter what danger lurks beyond the powerful nor whatever bond will sway the wise, courage will always be with you. Remember that, Bariq, and you shall be safe. For from the day to the night, for dusk until dawn, you will be with the goddesses’ chosen.”

Bariq stared wide eyed at them, shoulders tense and mind blank. Before he could even begin to ask what in _Hylia’s name_ they meant, the door swung open. Oni’s sword was clutched in his hand as he stood in the doorway, breath coming out in harsh pants. Bright red blood dripped from his blade.

“We have to go,” he growled.

“Wh-what? Now?” Bariq sputtered out, “Why?”

“Questions later,” he snapped, “moving now.”

Sheik was already in action, pulling wired blades from seemingly nowhere. “I’ll buy you time.”

Oni nodded and grabbed Bariq’s arm, leading him to the back exit of the inn. Everything was a horrid blur after that. His pack was shoved into his hands and cloak latched on. He couldn’t even get his boots on before he was running through the fields with Oni all but dragging him. There was screaming, but he couldn’t see where it was coming from. He tried to turn and look, but the Hylian just pushed him further. He heard thundering hooves and shouting men. 

A war cry. Metal against metal. The crash of a large body, a horse and rider, hitting the ground.

Run. 

The leaves were hitting his face as the entered the forest. Branches snapping. His breath heavy and sharp through his teeth.

Run.

Oni’s boots crushing against twigs and sticks beneath them. Shouts from behind them, far off but too close. The twang of a bow string and the whistle of arrows.

_Run!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I felt it needed to have that feeling of rushed panic (and a cliffhanger heheh). Next one will be posted soon!


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is told and a monster is slain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that 'graphic depiction of violence' warning? :D

“Hey, Oni?”

The Hylian glanced over to Bariq, sword laying across his lap as he kept watch. They ran for hours after the soldiers attacked the village, Oni having to grab the Gerudo and drag him a few times just to keep up. But now, as nightingales sang with the crickets and fireflies dotted the dense forest like lost stars, they were safe. Bariq was curled up next to the small, crackling fire the Hylian made, cocooned in his blanket as he focused on the flames. 

“Do you ever sleep?” Bariq asked quietly, eyes finally breaking away from the campfire to look up at the man.

Oni furrowed his brow as a smile tried to break his mask, amused and puzzled by the sudden question. Where did that even come from? He pushed the chuckle that threatened to sound deep down, locking away with the joy he forbade to feel.

“Yes,” he said calmly, “I sleep.”

“When? I know you didn’t at the inn, and you sure as heck didn’t sleep at your house.”

“I sleep when I can,” he replied, his voice coming out a little harsher than he intended.

“You should at least take a nap.” Bariq looked back at the fire, a sleepy smile on his face. “Maybe that’s why you’re so cranky all the time.” 

Oni snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not a child, you know.”

“Adults can get cranky, too.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“And sleep is very important.”

“I’m aware of that as well.”

“So, maybe you should sleep a bit while we-“

“Bariq,” Oni interrupted, his icy tone making the Gerudo look up at him. “I’m fine.”

Topaz eyes flickered with flames, the orange glow of the campfire making the shadows against the boy’s face more apparent. The Hylian sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the heavy bags against his too young face. He’s seen it before, in his own reflection years ago.

“Sorry,” he grumbled, “Get some rest. We have to leave here before dawn.”

Bariq hummed, tucking his chin closer to his knees and hugged his legs tighter. He whispered something, softer than the gentle winds that rustled the leaves above them. Oni sighed again. His ears could hear the steps of a deer miles away, but he couldn’t make out what the teen mumbled. Despite his brain screaming logical warnings at him, Oni’s heart lulled his words out.

“Can you… repeat that?”

The boy closed his eyes tightly. One deep breath in, one deep breath out. The crickets chirped and an owl trilled not too far away. The fire gave a small _pop_ as the log started to softly crumble.

“I have a hard time sleeping, too,” the boy finally said, “I have too many nightmares. They’re all the same. I’m fighting something, running to try and kill it before it can kill me. But, every time I think I’m about to win-” he took a shuttering breath as tears pricked the sides of his eyes “-I die. Again and again. I always die.”

The confession hung over the Hylian’s head like an axe on a string. The war within Oni between his brain and his heart clashed in a raging battle, the string quivering as his brain clawed his mind. 

_It’s a trap_ , it screamed, _A trap to let your guard down! He will kill you when he has the chance! The monsters will have your head one way or another! Don’t be weak! A child can still kill, a child can still lie, a child can act with the power of a god! Don’t be weak or death will follow!_

The string snapped as Bariq’s tired eyes looked up at him again.

“You’re not alone in that,” Oni said. He sighed again and looked up into the night sky. The light of the fire blocked the stars’ gaze, but he knew they were there, knew they were listening. “I have those dreams, too.”

Bariq was watching him, his stare causing pin-pricks Oni’s skin. The boy was silent, waiting to see if the man would finally let his wall crumble. Even another small crack in that fortress, and Bariq would be happy. Another deep sigh from the Hylian and the air shifted.

“I haven’t been honest with you,” Oni said, his voice low and rough.

He paused and Bariq waited, the boy not even daring to blink in fear of breaking the spell.

“Bariq,” Oni said, finally turning to face the Gerudo. He licked his lips nervously as his right hand started to undo his left’s wrappings. The teen’s eyes widened as he shot up straight, mouth hanging open as the man lifted his hand. A gentle green hummed on his flesh, cool and crisp like a spring morning. It was dim, but still glowed softly in the partial darkness. 

The insects continued their conversation around them and the owl’s trill was answered by another’s. The fire hissed quietly as the wood crumpled against itself again. Oni let his hand fall onto his lap, careful not to hit the blade that laid across it. Farore’s mark sunk back into his skin, the gentle light fading with it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he mumbled, wrapping his hand again.

Bariq was silent, eyes unfocused as he slowly reminded himself to breathe. In and out. In and out. Slowly, he pulled the blanket back over his shoulders, not realizing he dropped it when he jolted up. He turned his focus back to the flames, watching them dance like they were Din’s own kin. His kin.

“I guess that makes this a bit simpler,” he said finally. His sleepy smile returned, but his eyes were dark and restless.

Oni stared at the blade on his lap, absentmindedly running his fingers against the scabbard. He hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him.

“Sheik knew, didn’t they,” Bariq said, the question more of a bleak statement.

Oni nodded.

“They… they all knew.” Another statement.

“Yes,” the Hylian said, “They all know.”

“Rudan…”

“… And they all knew it was too dangerous to let you know the truth before I told you myself.”

Bariq glared at him. “Dangerous?”

Oni closed his eyes, cursing himself in a thousand different ways. _Words, Link,_ he thought, _better words next time._

“You think I’m dangerous,” the teen said, “Don’t you.” Again, not a question. A fact. An accusation.

“No,” the man snapped, opening his eyes to look at the Gerudo. The same eyes that made Bariq’s skin crawl with ancient fear. The same eyes that promised that no harm would come the him. The icy stare of a powerful beast. A warrior.

The Hero.

“I don’t think you’re dangerous, Bariq,” he continued, “I think the thing hunting you is. No, I _know_ it is.”

The Gerudo looked away, tearing away from the harsh eyes of the Hylian. The cicadas continued their call and responses, each _wak-wak_ answered by an immediate _zak-zak._

“So, you have a plan, right?” Bariq mumbled. 

“Sort of,” Oni said, looking back down at his sword. He didn’t have to see him to know the teen shot him a look. “When we get to the castle, we’ll meet with Zelda. Hopefully, she’ll have more information and foresight. She has a way of… looking at things from many angles.”

“I think it’s called _wisdom,_ but I’m not sure,” Bariq quipped, quiet bitterness still lingering in his voice.

Oni smirked, still staring at his blade. “Don’t be a wise-ass.” Bariq opened his mouth to shoot a snappy reply back at him, but he was cut off by Oni’s own. “We already have the princess for that. For all her regality and pomp, she definitely has more sass than class.”

The Gerudo’s eyes widened and shut his mouth with an audible _click_. 

Oni made a joke. _Oni_ just made a joke. About the second most powerful person in the kingdom! Oni just made a _joke!_ A really dumb one!

“Get some sleep,” the Hylian said, his curt tone back as he glanced at the boy. “You need to be alert and on your feet in a few hours, the least you can do is get some rest before that.”

Bariq grinned showing all his teeth. “Sheik was right,” he said. Oni raised a brow in question. “Your jokes _are_ worse than mine.”

———

They started out before dawn, just as Oni said. The sky was dark with just a sliver of pale light coming from the horizon. Their stuff was packed and the fire doused, all traces of their stay covered by time they were on trail again. Bariq yawned as they walked, slowly falling behind Oni as his feet started to feel heavy. It only took a few hours of hiking before the Gerudo started to complain.

“Oni, can we take a break?”

The Hylian shook his head, not breaking his speed.

“Oni, I’m hungry.”

A click of his tongue and the Hylian shook his head again. The Gerudo groaned and his whining continued.

“Oni, when’s the next town?”

“Oni, it’s too cold.”

“Oni, do you have any water?”

“Oni, I don’t-“

The man stopped short, ears pulled back like a hissing cat about to claw someone’s eyes out. Bariq halted, pulse quickening as Oni whipped his head around to glare at him. They stood like that for a moment, the boy feeling more and more like a field mouse with a lion with each heartbeat.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled. 

Oni blinked slowly but turned back around to continue walking. “It’s already going to take us a week to get to the castle,” he said, irritation just barely contained. “If we make unnecessary stops, it will take much longer.”

Bariq jogged to make up the distance between them. He ducked his head low, watching his boots crunch the leaves in a steady pace. Maybe if he could just focus on that, he’d distract himself from his exhaustion and…

A twig snapped and Bariq’s face hit Oni’s back as the man stopped short. The teen was about to speak, when Oni cupped a hand over his mouth with a finger pressed to his own lips. Bariq’s blood was ice as he watched him scan the forest. Those cold, winter eyes reminded him of the warriors back home. Intense. Precise. Deadly.

“Get down.”

Bariq barely registered what Oni said before he was pushed out of the path of a javelin, slamming on his back into the dirt. The weapon exploded against a tree, shattering its bark into a hundred tiny pieces. Oni cursed low as he drew his sword, snarling at what ever attacked them. The Gerudo glanced around, already shaking. His heart stopped when he spotted the monster.

The creature was even taller than Rudan and was made of solid muscle. Its body was almost humanoid, its massive arms and legs as thick as tree trunks. Its face, a hideous sight that churned Bariq’s stomach, was a mix between a sick dog and some sort of boar, tusks and fangs mangled into a blood-curdling grin. It gathered another spear from its sheath and roared a battle cry, lunging at them.

Oni snarled and shouted his own cry as he charged it. He sliced at the monster, dodging its spear with a side jump and slashing its side with a spin. Dark purple blood poured out where he cut it, oozing and bubbling to the grass in wet globs. The monster didn’t even seem to notice as it twisted and stabbed at the Hylian. Oni parried the jab, sending another blow to the monster, this time taking its hand clean off. Again, the hell born creature wasn’t fazed. The Hylian gritted his teeth and jumped up, sword slamming down into its chest as he landed on it. The beast screeched and bashed Oni with its bloody stump, but the Hylian stood his ground, holding on by his sword’s handle. He swiftly pulled the blade out with a grunt and thrusted it into the monster’s neck, silencing its scream with steel and its own blood. It flailed, the claws of its unharmed paw trying desperately to strike the man. Again, Oni pulled the blade out only to stab into its forehead, sinking it down to the hilt as the tip emerged on the other side of its skull. Ink colored blood gushed out of the beast with every beat of its heart until finally it fell. Oni rolled off as soon as the corpse hit the ground with a hollow _thump_. He stood, panting, his eyes still that of a hunter as he surveyed the area for others. 

“Wh-what was that?”

Bariq’s breath hitched as Oni’s face snapped towards him. It was still sharp and calculating. The corpse at his feet faded to black smoke as he stalked over to the Gerudo. Each step was silent as he avoided twigs and leaves, his boots leaving almost no prints.

_Field mouse, indeed,_ the voice cooed in Bariq’s mind.

He flinched and shut his eyes tightly as the Hylian’s hand moved towards him. There was silence as the teen waited for that hand to smack him, strike him, attack him!

There was nothing.

Oni sighed and Bariq slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the man and his out stretched hand. 

“It was a moblin,” the man said softly, “It’s dead now. You’re safe.”

The Gerudo just nodded, still shaking as he took Oni’s hand and got to his feet. 

“That was,” Bariq started, wiping the dirt off his pants, “it was, uh…”

Oni shook his head. “They’re rare. Don’t worry too much about it. You still want that break?”

The grumbling in the teen’s stomach answered for him. He blushed, about to apologize when Oni laughed. 

“Let’s just get to the river,” the Hylian said, smiling crookedly, “Then we can eat.”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was imagining a beefed up version of the Moblins in OoT when I wrote this. Of course, those guys are weak af compared to this loner. I mean, you can kill them with one hit of the hootshot. You can't even kill a freaking tektite with the hookshot.  
> Also, yay! We finally have a little improvement with Oni's mood! He's still a cranky boy. In his defense, he isn't really used to traveling with company ((Bariq also has 0 experience in traveling so))


	9. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik is captured and Bariq hears someone by the riverside.

General Halro was not usually one to show his distaste for others, even prisoners. However, as two soldiers flanked their captive with swords drawn against their neck, he held more than just malice in his glare. It was an unnerving sight for his underlings, their commanding officer sneering down at the chained figure as the flames around them ate away what was left of Kakariko Village. Some even wondered how it came to this. They were sent to find the Gerudo’s king, a man of infinite evils. What they found was a Hylian that stabbed the first man who questioned him and a shadow warrior who slaughtered half the battalion. 

All things considered, Halro commended himself for not slicing the head off the Sheikah’s shoulders as soon as they were brought before him. Fortunately for the Sheikah, the Hyrulean army needed them alive. Unfortunate for the Hyrulean army, what they had was Sheik. The blades at their neck gave little comfort to the young men and women that surround them, most of them knowing it would be like using paper to fan out a roaring inferno. 

“Tell us where the Gerudo is.” General Halro’s voice was steady, gritting his teeth as he refrained from screaming at the prisoner. 

Red eyes stared up at him, but no words were spoken.

“I don’t think you are a fool, blood eye,” Halro growled, “You know as well as we do that the swordsman that drew the first blood tonight has the desert king in his company. He will undoubtably be the fall of all in the Light Realm. For the sake of Hyrule and all her people, tell us where they went.”

Sheik smirked but remained silent.

“I will give you one last chance before I upon the Shadow Guard,” the general spat, “Where is the Gerudo?”

“Power without a force is not an ailment, but a remedy.” 

The Sheikah’s voice was calm and smooth, a red wine that dripped through velvet. Halro sucked a breath in through his teeth, his soldiers furrowing their brows in confusion. In any other case, the mere mention of the Shadow Guard was enough for grown men to beg for mercy in tears. The Sheikah just spouted nonsense, utterly neutral to their own demise.

“In your refusal to tell us, you have signed your death wish.” Halro glanced up at one of his men, a young recruit that barely filled out his uniform. “Alert the Garo. This blood snake will be dealt with how they wish.”

As the boy sprinted off, the general glared back down to the chained warrior. The eyes of the Sheikah drifted past him, blank of any feeling.

“May any who seek the fire be burned by their own hand,” they muttered.

The Shadow Guard took them that night with no sound, save Sheik’s own screams as an iron mask was laced onto their face.

————

Bariq hummed quietly as he stuck his feet into the river. After a day of straight walking, his boots cut small, angry little blisters that were instantly soothed by the icy waters. Oni sat on the bank with his half-damned map, his fingers trailing across marks that he recorded years past. With the attack at the village, their originally formed route was impossible. He let a small sigh escape through his nose as he followed a line through the mountains, their options limited to not much else.

A few chirri birds fluttered down on the opposite shore, the soft sounds and stillness of the two humans eluded them as they pecked at the ground. Bariq watched them as they tweeted happily amongst themselves, smiling as the smallest one tried to eat a seed that was much too big for it. 

_“Peaceful, isn’t is?”_ A low grumbling voice whispered.

Bariq whipped his head around causing the flock of tiny birds to fly off in panic. Oni glanced up, ears dipping slightly. 

“Did you hear that?” The teen frowned as the Hylian stared at him.

Oni shook his head, his own frown deepening.

_“He cannot,”_ the voice whispered, _“For I am not speaking to him.”_

Bariq turned again, searching the tree line for the speaker.

_“Dear child,”_ the voice purred, _“You will not find me in the physical realm. I am you, as you are me. The thoughts in your head are not aloud in the air, such as mine are not.”_

He heard Oni stand and slowly unsheathe his sword.

_“It would be most wise to not let the Hero know,”_ the voice whispered before Bariq could glance back, _“He has killed us a thousand times before and he will kill us a thousand times more.”_

Standing in the daylight with the shimmering, crystal clear waters of the river sending reflections across the wet rocks, Bariq listened quietly to the voice that seemed to whisper in his ears. He knew. In his gut he knew who was speaking to him, but by the goddesses he would not admit it. Oni’s footsteps were near silent, but the Gerudo could hear the shifting of grass under his boots.

“Must of been my imagination,” Bariq said, shrugging as he forced his voice to its usual tone.

There was silence from behind him. He cautiously turned his head, glancing at the Hylian through the corner of his eyes. Pointed ears were twitching slightly as Oni tried to pick up anything unusual. Bariq gave him a wary smile.

“It’s been pretty stressful,” he tried, “My mama once told me stress can affect the mind in different ways.”

There was a beat of silence and Oni sheathed his sword once more. He nodded slightly and relief washed across Bariq’s shoulders.

_“Good,”_ the dark god whispered, _“He believes you.”_

Bariq nodded and looked at the river. “What’s the plan, Oni?”

The Hylian tapped the map harshly, causing Bariq to turn and look at him. Without a word, Oni gestured him over. The voice did not speak up again as the boy took a seat next to the hero.

With a calloused finger, Oni traced the route he came up with. They would travel through this forest, apparently called Lanayru Woods, and cross through the northern mountains before heading south to the castle. Bariq groaned quietly and Oni sighed.

“How much time does that add on to our trip?” 

Oni clicked his tongue twice, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, he shrugged.

“Another four days, I suppose.”

“Is there any towns we can stop in?”

Oni chuckled softly. “Kid, as an outlaw, you really should learn how to lay low.”

Bariq scoffed. “I’m not an outlaw!”

The Hylian smirked and raised a single brow, amusement coloring his face. Bariq groaned again.

“I guess I’m _kind of_ an outlaw,” he muttered.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Oni said, smirking still and putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “Some of my best friends are criminals.”

Bariq snickered, shrugging Oni’s hand off his shoulder. “How does that make me feel better? Besides, how do I know you even have friends?”

Oni raised his brow again, a hint of a scowl on his face. 

“I mean,” Bariq elaborated, “You said we were going to meet your friends in Kakariko. I don’t think _any_ of them consider you a friend.”

The Hylian frowned. “Sheik’s my friend,” he grumbled, “And I said we were meeting my _friend_ in Kakariko. Singular. Not plural.”

Bariq grinned, showing his teeth. “I think Sheik’s a _little_ bit more than a _friend_ , Oni.”

The hero’s stoic façade suddenly crumbled like a house of cards. “Sh-Sheik is-… Listen, you can-… I’m—…” He was floundering, his face bright red as he stammered. “They’re just a friend!”

“Sure, sure,” Bariq said, nodding sagely, “What ever you say, _Sen’nyo.”_

Oni made a choked sound of distress. The Gerudo laughed loudly, holding his stomach as the man gritted his teeth and blushed. 

“To answer your earlier question: Yes, there will be a town.” Oni grumbled, trying to push those walls up again. His ears were still pink.

Bariq grinned, giving a small mercy to the Hylian by not bringing up the Sheikah again. “How far?”

Oni studied his map, blue eyes darting across the page trying to find it. Finally, with a small ‘ah-ha’, he placed it down in front of them and pointed. It was nestled in the valleys between two large mountains, a river running next to it. The small square was labeled in Sheikan, but scrawled next to it in childish handwriting was ‘Anouki Village’ and a frowny-face. Bariq bit back a laugh.

“Not a fan?” He asked, glancing up at the Hylian.

Oni scowled. “The tribe that lives there… Huge pains in the ass.”

Bariq giggled, shaking his head. “That’s assuring. I’m sure to-… wait.” He paused, face falling as a sudden realization came to him. “If they’re so awful, won’t they turn me in?!”

Oni shook his head but Bariq’s panic didn’t subside until the man smiled slightly. “They’re morons. Can’t tell a Fokka from a Rito. I’m more than positive they’ll think you’re a Hylian or similar.”

Bariq sighed and nodded. There was a beat of silence before he furrowed his brow.

“What’s Fokka?”

“I hope you won’t find out,” Oni mumbled ominously.

The Gerudo grimaced and left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapist: And how do we cope with stress of having an ancient demon inside of us?  
> Bariq: Deep and serious denial! :D  
> Therapist: N-no...
> 
> (Fokka are bird-men enemies in Zelda 2 btw)


	10. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik is held by the Garo while Oni and Bariq find Anouki Village.

Sheik sat in a cage, not a cell. It was too small for an animal, let alone a human being. There was a clock that sat on the opposite side of the torture chamber, its pendulum ticking in a steady rhythm. The Shadow Guard— the Garo —had a special talent for bringing out the most horrifying insanity from their victims. As a Sheikah, Sheik knew all about the nightmares their sister race took delight in. Even the Yiga trembled before the blood thirsty Garo.

Sheik picked at the side of the all-night mask, blunt fingernails desperately trying to get under the lip that clung to their jaw. It was futile and they knew it, but they didn’t stop until their fingers turned slick with their own blood. The pins that barbed into their skin no longer stung, the ache of the flesh numbed by the end of the first day. They lowered their hands to their lap and stared at the blood that crusted at their cuticles. Their back was screaming, every muscle in their body sore and cramped. The lenses over their eyes kept the moisture in, letting them see everything as their eyelids were pinched open with clamps.

_It’s only been two nights without sleep_ , they thought, _Possibly less. How long do people usually last? Ten days? Twelve?_

They were drawn out from their thoughts as a heavy door opened, light flooding into the dark dungeon. Trying to squint in reflex, Sheik hissed as their skin nearly tore from the clamps.

“Good morning, Sheikah,” a much too cheery voice said, “Are you ready to play nice today?”

Sheik sat back on their heels as a Garo appeared before their cage. He sat crosslegged before the gate, a grin on his lips. He was a tall, thin man, his black hair cut short and his face cleanly shaven. His eyes held the same red that the Sheikah had, yet they were clear and healthy looking. 

“I heard you bit one of my comrade’s fingers off,” he said nonchalantly. “That’s pretty impressive, I must say.”

A plate of fresh food was placed in front of them and the Garo smiled kindly. Sheik ignored it, not breaking eye-contact with the man before them.

“You know,” he said gently, “You would be free to go if you just tell us where Ganondorf is, my friend.”

Sheik bared their teeth at him. He laughed and picked up a fruit from the plate. He took a loud bite out of it, juice running down his chin as he slurped the succulent pulp. 

“Mm, there’s little in life as wonderful as a perfectly ripe apricot. Don’t you agree?” He chuckled softly before taking another bite. “The others tell me you haven’t eaten the rations they gave you, Sheikah.” 

Sheik ignored the gnawing ache in their gut, still not looking away from the man’s eyes.

The Garo chuckled again. “It’s rude to turn your nose up at your hosts, my friend. However, maybe they just weren’t giving you the most appetizing of options. Shall we try this again?”

Sheik’s eyelids once again screamed out in agony as they tried to narrow their eyes to a glare. 

“Here,” the Garo said, a smile on his face, “I’ll even help you out.” 

He took a fork and knife from his pouch, both glimmering silver, and began to cut off a piece from the steak. Despite themselves, Sheik glanced down at the plate. The meat was tender, easily sliced as it oozed a savory marinade. The inner fat was pink and plump and small droplets of grease dewed from the perfectly seared crust. Gourmet. Kai hadn’t eaten gourmet since Link cook for them and he told them that he-

Their eyes shot back up as the Garo laughed. 

“Open your mouth, Sheikah,” he cooed.

He gently pushed the fork through the bars. Sheik’s jaw flexed with how hard they clamped their teeth together. The man laughed again, shaking his head with a fond smile. 

“Always so stubborn, you Shadows, eh?” The Garo shoved the fork of meat towards Sheik’s mouth. “Open,” he commanded.

Still, Sheik held their ground.

The Garo sighed and shook his head, the smile fading into a disappointed pout. “If that is what you wish.” He smiled again, showing all his teeth. “I am not one to go against another’s wishes.”

The man stood, taking the plate of food with him. With a small _clink,_ he set the dish down just out of reach of the cage. He sat down again in a chair on the far side of the room, right under the clock, and crossed his arms.

“What’s your name, Sheikah?”

Sheik was wise enough not to open their mouth.

The Garo shook his head again, that damned pout on his face again. “Shame. My name’s Javolano, but everyone calls me Javo. Do you at least have a nickname, Sheikah?”

Not surprisingly, Sheik did not answer. Javo gave an exasperated sigh.

“Do you speak? The guards told me you speak in riddles. Is that true?” He tilted his head to the side, eyes wide with interest. “I love riddles, Sheikah. Perhaps share one?”

Numbness buzzed in Sheik’s legs from their position, causing them to lean against the back of the cage. Wobbling with their own weight, they dropped fully to the ground with a small grunt. The silence stretched out as Javo stared at them with a blank expression. Sheik counted the ticks of the clock as he returned the Garo’s stare. 

_Five minutes._

The chamber was starting to smell like food, the plate in front of them cooling.

_Ten minutes._

Sheik’s arms lay next to them as dead weights, their legs still filled with pins and needles.

_Twenty minutes._

The Garo crossed his legs and leaned back into a more comfortable position.

_Thirty-five minutes._

“Oh,” Javo said suddenly, causing Sheik to flinch, “I get it now. It’s you, isn’t it? You are the riddle.”

Sheik rolled their eyes and Javo chuckled.

“Yes, I do love riddles,” he purred, “And I’ll have fun figuring this one out.”

———

Oni led Bariq through a narrow passage, a razor thin trail that snaked through titanic cliff sides. The Hylian had told them rocks and landslides were all too common in the area, hinting heavily for them to remain silent to avoid an avalanche. Bariq wasn’t too sure about the truth in that and the demon god in his head agreed.

_“He’s rather amusing,”_ the deity mused, _“I believe he just conjured that up just to be saved from your complaints.”_

“I don’t complain _that_ much,” the teen muttered under his breath. 

The god chuckled, somehow sounding lighthearted despite what he was. 

A sudden gale whipped through the canyon, catching them off guard. It howled as Bariq gripped his cloak tightly around his shivering body. Oni’s body tensed as the sound of boulders careening down to the earths echoed around them. Fear shot through the Gerudo’s heart, the very idea of being trapped under the rocks enough to make him shake.

_“Calm yourself. The fall was miles away. It just sounds closer because of the acoustics of the valley.”_

The crashing of debris died down and the wind returned to a gentle breeze. Bariq blinked a few times, mouth falling open. Ahead of him, Oni’s stance relaxed as well. He turned and gestured to the boy, trying to hurry him up. Bariq obliged, jogging to catch up to the Hylian.

The demon god was right, much to Bariq’s bewilderment. A few miles of travel passed and the duo came across the avalanche that boomed through the passage. The Hylian climbed over the rock pile first, offering his hand once at the top and pulling the Gerudo up will little effort. From atop the tallest stone, they could see the road that lead to the mountain village.

Bariq sighed in relief and quickly scrambled down. The path opened to a large field with yellowing grass and wide open skies, a welcomed contrast from the confined pass they just journeyed through. For the first time in their quest, Bariq took the lead.

“We’ll have to get you some fitting clothes,” Oni said as he pulled a bottle from his pack. “I only have so many of these.”

Not stopping his stride, the Gerudo glanced back at him. “What do you mean?”

Oni shook the bottle, the bright orange elixir within it sloshing against its walls. “This will keep you from freezing when we get to the mountains.” He tossed it to the teen who caught it with both hands. “Keep it on you and drink it when I tell you to.”

Bariq nodded, studying the strange liquid.

_“Ah,”_ the voice said, _“He gave you a heating potion. If it’s truly that cold where you are going, I agree that you want to invest in heavy clothing. Being from the desert myself I can tell you that snow is_ ** _not_** _our friend.”_

The Gerudo hummed in agreement and tucked the bottle into his own bag, muttering a thanks to Oni as he did so. He wasn’t about to question why the god was so helpful all of a sudden. One does not ask why they are sent blessings, after all. At least, that’s what the Rova had told him. 

As they traveled, the sun raced ahead of them, dipping over the horizon just before they stepped foot into the town. It was a quaint little village with domelike buildings spastically scattered around. Pastel pennants ruffled in the low breeze above them, marking the names of the houses’s owners. There was a little hut near the center of town with an ornate flag pinned above the door way, no doubt housing the town’s leader. For all the homes, the two travelers did not see a single person.

It was deathly quiet. As the twilight dissolved into darkness, not a creature stirred. Oni gestured to the boy to raise his hood and Bariq obliged. As the two made their way through the abandoned village, the smell of blood slowly curled around them like an unwelcome spirit. 

Oni touched his hand against the side of a small home, leaning forward as he strained to hear any sign of life. A sudden hitch in his breath told the Gerudo he found something. Bariq stumbled over, peeking over the Hylian’s shoulder.

There, behind the shops and the homes and the buildings, was a bloody field of what was left of the Anouki. Bodies of small creatures littered the half melted snow like the fallen leaves of autumn, deep crimson painted across the ground. Their corpses were slashed apart, arms and legs missing from most. What ever massacred these people left no mercy for survivors, children crumbled among the dead.

Bariq’s hand was tightly buried in Oni’s cloak, tears in his eyes as he trembled. 

“O-Oni,” he whispered. “Wh-what…” He couldn’t even finish his question, bile rising up from his gut.

“Dragon,” the Hylian gravely stated, eyes narrowed in disgust. 

Bariq’s grip on Oni’s cloak tightened. “A-are you sure?”

The hero nodded once.

Before either could make another move, an earth shattering roar rumbled through the mountains. Icicles shook from the arches before falling and shattering like glass. Oni’s arm instantly pulled Bariq close to him, covering him as hunks of ice and snow rained upon them. As abrupt as the roar was, it quickly dissolved to an echo, leaving hero and Gerudo in silence once more. Oni let out a deep sigh but held fast to Bariq.

_“And it seems to still be here,”_ the demon god hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my humble opinion, he most disturbing thing in Majora's Mask is the All-night-mask and the Garo. More so is the fact that the mask fits a Hylian child perfectly. Anyway- comments are always appreciated!


	11. Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon is fought and a Sheikah is broken.

Oni pulled Bariq into one of the abandoned houses, ducking down low as another earthquake shook from the beast’s roar.

“How in Din’s name are we going to fight a literal _dragon!?_ ” Bariq cried.

The Hylian gave him a stern glare.

“ _We_ aren’t. _I_ am. Stay here.”

The Gerudo trembled but nodded, curling up against the wall. Oni drew his sword and, with one last look at the boy, left to fight the monster.

The dishes that still sat in the kitchen clattered together as the ground quivered in an after shock, a few smashing to the ground and shattering bits of porcelain. Bariq clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly, holding his arms around himself as he prayed for a quick battle.

_“What are you doing?”_

The Demon God’s voice was short and serious.

“The hell does it look like I’m doing?” Bariq hissed, his fear of the dragon much higher than his fear of some voice.

_“It looks like you are cowering while another fights in your name,”_ the voice growled right back. _“That sword on your hip is a damn shame. Get up!”_

Bariq opened his eyes, stomach threatening to retch what little food was still in him. 

“Now’s not really the _time,_ evil guy,” he said, clutching his cloak tighter. “Try insulting me later."  


The voice growled again but hushed as they both heard the cry of the Hylian outside. Bariq scrambled to the window, peering out with his body pressed against the wall. Oni was struck, his hand pressed against his side as he welded his sword in his opposite. Crimson bloomed across his tunic but he did not stumble. 

The dragon was no where to be seen.

Bariq’s gut twisted as he searched the snowfields to no avail. A large gust of wind howled down from the mountains and kicked up a flurry of ice and snow, whiting out the scene. Oni’s form was distorted as the hero treaded forward into the false blizzard.

_“He will die if you do not fight!”_ The god’s voice was filled with rage. _“You are a warrior! And yet you hide like a rat from a hawk!”_

Bariq ducked down again and held his hands over his ears, another roar tearing through the house and shattering glasses.

“I’m not a warrior!” He cried.

The shout of the Hylian outside sounded farther and more pained.

_“Lies! You are a_ **_Gerudo_ ** _, Bariq!”_

“I’m not strong enough!”

The distant sound of heavy wings grew louder.

_“You bare the mark of Din! Strength alone may not win this fight, but_ **_power_ ** _will!”_

“How?!” 

The earth trembled once more as the titan landed with heavy claws and snapping teeth.

_“Pick up your blade and I shall **show** you the way!”_

Without another thought, Bariq scrambled out of the home. The blizzard cut through his skin but he did not retreat. The glowing eyes of the dragon priced through the snow squall, illuminated like a beacon. The Gerudo’s feet ran, his hand drawing forth the guided scimitar as he charged. He heard Oni’s shout but did not stop.

_“The beast will turn to the Hylian,”_ the voice called, _“When it does, climb to its back.”_

Bariq was done with arguing at this point, his mind numb and his muscles moving out of pure adrenalin alone. The frost on his blade bloomed like cracks and snowflakes blurred his vision. Oni yelled again, his voice lost among the howling wind.

The dragon’s head turned towards the Hylian, drawn to his cry.

Bariq darted to the monster’s side. Using the beast’s plated spikes as hand and footholds, he easily climbed up. He gritted his teeth as the dragon stalked forwards towards Oni, the beast unaware of the teen on its back. 

_“Follow the spine up to its head. There will be a soft spot at the base of its skull. That is its only weak point.”_

Bariq nodded, his grip on his blade like a vice. The scales were slick with ice and his footing was uneasy. Yet, despite all odds, his fingers dug into the frozen plates and climbed up its spine. The dragon snorted, steam flowing from its nostrils as it did. Below, Oni pulled his bow out, knocking an arrow with a crackling yellow tip.

_“The Hylian is going to shock it,_ ” the demon god hissed, _“Use that opportunity to strike down.”_

“But won’t I get shocked, too!?”

_“Don’t be foolish.”_

The voice did not elaborate. The whistle of an electric arrow sung out as Bariq reached the base of the dragon’s skull. Just as he spotted the exposed flesh of the beast, the arrow struck true. The dragon screeched as false lightning encaged its body and paralyzed it. With a battle cry, Bariq drove the Gerudo blade straight down, burying down to the hilt. Without hesitation, he pulled it out again and stabbed down twice, thrice, four times.

The dragon’s paralysis quelled and its muscles broke free. With a mournful wail, the mighty titan dropped to the snowfield. 

Bariq rolled off its neck and barreled into a snowbank. Heavy footsteps sprinted to him and a large bellow of smoke fumed into the air. He shut his eyes tightly, the cold finally letting its bite be known.

“Bariq!”

He cracked an eye open just as Oni skidded to his knees beside him. The smoke dissipated and the blizzard followed. The monster faded with the vapors.

“Fuck, Bariq! Are you alright?”

He looked up at Oni. Icy blue eyes were wild and tearing, his face the picture of distress. Blood dripped from the Hylian’s hair line yet his worry was narrowed to only the Gerudo.

Instead of answering Oni’s question, Bariq smiled. 

“Did we win?” He asked, shivering in the snowbank. 

Oni opened his mouth only to shut it again, his eyes still wide and pained. After a few more attempts at speaking, the Hylian just sighed and shut his eyes. Bariq was about to ask if he was okay when the man’s shoulders started to shake.

“Oni?”

The man shook his head, a strangled noise choking out from his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks, clearing a streak from the blood that painted his face. A pained smile stretched across his lips and he grabbed Bariq. Arms clutched the Gerudo close. The boy blinked before realizing he was being hugged.

“Hey, hey,” Bariq whispered, returning the embrace. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

Oni hugged him tighter, burying his face into his shoulder. 

“Don’t,” the Hylian grumbled.

Bariq sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

Oni tore away from him, standing abruptly. He scrubbed is face with his hands, smearing tears and blood and sweat. He turned, gesturing to the house Bariq was supposed to be hiding in as he went to retrieve his sword. The Gerudo stood on shaking legs, clutching his cloak around him.

_“Now would be a good time to drink that heating potion.”_

Bariq did not acknowledge the god, but he did grab the bottle, downing its contents in one gulp. Instantly, his skin returned to its healthy warmth, the feeling in his fingers and face returning. He trekked to the abandoned home to wait for Oni, a sinking feeling of guilt in his gut.

When the Hylian returned, Bariq’s post-adrenalin fatigue was kicking in. The Gerudo was leaning against a wall, his eyes heavy and head nodding. Oni dropped down next to him, holding the scimitar out to him. The teen took it and lazily sheathed it, mumbling a thank you. They sat together in silence as sleep beckoned the boy.

“I’m sorry.”

Oni’s voice was soft, his usual grumble barely there. Bariq blinked a few times, looking up at him.

“I should have been able to take it down before you were in danger,” he muttered. 

“But, Oni, I-“

“I’m supposed to protect you. I failed. I’m sorry.”

There was a heavy silence that stretched far too long. Slowly, Bariq took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You didn’t fail, Oni,” he said softly, “I put myself in the battle. You told me to stay put.”

Oni glared at the floor, his jaw tight. Bariq was about so say more when the man spoke up again.

“I would have been defeated if you didn’t fight.”

Bariq’s eyes widened.

_“That’s a funny way of saying ‘killed’, isn’t it,”_ the demon god mumbled.

The boy looked down, curling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them.

“I couldn’t have you die, Oni,” he whispered.

Those icy eyes glanced over at him, a faint sorrow dipping in the pools of blue. Bariq gave him a crooked smile, one that didn’t quite fill his face.

“Besides,” he joked, “Who else is going to cook for me on the road?”

Oni scoffed, his own grin breaking free. He shook his head, lightly slapping the teen upside the head as the latter giggled. The silence that followed was far more comfortable and Bariq found himself dozing off.

“Thank you,” Oni said quietly.

Bariq hummed sleepily. “It’s the least I could do. What’s one dragon when you’re sacrificing everything else for me?”

Oni scoffed again, clicking his tongue gently. His arm went around Bariq’s shoulder and the boy leaned against him. In the home of the fallen Anouki, the two fell into dreamless slumbers.

———

In the dungeons where Sheik was held, Javo came everyday. He would open the door to the chamber, letting the burning light in before having the mercy to shut it behind him. He’d light the single torch, sit on the other side of Sheik’s cage, right under the clock, and speak to them.

And that was it. No beatings, no flogging, no physical harm came to them from the Garo’s hands. Just the mask, the ticking clock, and the unrelenting failure to rest.

After a few hours of one sided conversations, Javo would stand and place a dish of food just outside of the Sheikah’s grasp. The next morning, he would return to find the food untouched as expected. However, one morning, he found shallow claw marks on the stone.

“Are you finally ready to eat, my friend?” He had asked. 

The sleeplessness was taking its toll, Sheik’s mind breaking along with their will. They choked out a small noise and nodded. The Garo had smiled and kicked the plate a hair closer to the gate. Shaking hands groped the air before it, still out of reach.

“Please,” Sheik had whispered, the first word they spoke to the man.

The Garo grinned.

“What good manners,” he praised. He picked up a slice of bread from the plate and broke it in half. He handed the scrap over only to pull it back as soon as Sheik went to take it. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he mocked, “Greedy little hands aren’t rewarded, my friend.”

Sheik shuttered, letting out a pathetic groan. 

“What _is_ rewarded is speech,” he continued, “And I want you to answer my question.”

Sheik gazed up at the Garo, eyes unfocused but listening.

“What is your name, my friend?”

There was silence as Sheik glanced at the bread then back to the man. Despite their silent rebellion, they needed to eat. Their body was dying. They needed to stay alive. They would be no help dead. Bariq still needed them. _Link_ still needed them.

“Sh-sheik,” they finally croaked out.

The bit of bread was handed over and the Sheikah wasted no time scarfing it down.

“Thank you, Sheik,” Javo cooed.

The fifth day of Javo’s visits, Sheik openly wept. The door had slammed loudly and they yelped, fear gripping their heart as their body started to crumble from sleep deprivation. Javo sat silently across the room in his chair, smiling as he waited for the Sheikah to stop their wailing. When they did, he hand fed them rice and small portions of dried meat, whispering sweet words. It was the sixth day when Sheik realized their arms and legs could no longer support their weight. 

Everything took effort, even breathing. Still, Sheik didn’t utter a single word about the Gerudo boy nor about the Hylian that guided him. However, Javo was a patient man. The eighth day, he did not leave. 

That was when the hallucinations started.

Sheik was expecting it, they _knew_ it was coming, yet they screamed when the door opened and shadows of figures rushed into the room. The figures screamed as they lashed out, fangs and claws that dripped darkness as they sent the Sheikah into a fit of terror. Javo watched as Sheik curled into a tight ball and shrieked at nothing. The Garo smiled and stayed the night.

The ninth day was when Sheik let something slip. They didn’t realize it. They saw _him_ before they could see anything else.

“L-Link,” they cried out, hands reaching through the bars as their mind gave them exactly what they wanted to see. Their wide open eyes poured tears as they sobbed in relief. The Hylian was smiling, kind blue eyes gazing at Sheik with more affection then the Sheikah had felt in _years._ He was there. The hero was here to rescue them. _Their_ hero.

“ _Sen’nyo…_ ” They laughed breathlessly as their fingers almost met Link’s.

Javo’s snickering made Sheik turn, their whole body trembling from the small action. When they glanced back, they wailed in agony. Link was gone. 

“No,” the muttered, “No, no, please, Link. Please.”

They babbled as they shook and the Garo enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have such a bizarre update schedule for this- I write chunks of it at a time but then have to find ways to thread it all together. Thanks for your kudos and comments, my friends!


	12. Dreams and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero dreams of times past and the Sheikah spirals into madness.

_Link raced along the dirt path, a wide grin on his filthy face. The sun beamed down on the rice fields of Kakariko, the marshes shimmering with light. Farmers were finishing their harvest, bushels of crops being loaded onto ox-drawn carts. He was young, only 9 springs with hair that was never kept— no matter how many times his guardians tried to tame it. He was wild and free, his body never still and his mind racing with thoughts and questions about the wide world that seemed to be waiting for him._

_Across the farmlands, Link sprinted towards a large oak tree. The leaves were full and thick, creating an umbrella of shade that cooled the area from the summer heat. A three-slot fence that once bordered the land the tree grew from stood old and weathered. Half the gate was gone with time and moss and lichen grew thick around the beams._

_Link tried jumping over the wooden fence only to land face first when his foot hit the top. With a groan, he rolled to his back, the grass beneath him soft and forgiving. He giggled as looked up to the endless blue sky, catching his breath as small fairy orbs began to creep up from the foliage._

_“You’re late.”_

_The smooth voice came from the branches of the oak, a twinge of annoyance lacing it. Yet Link’s grin only grew._

_“Sorry, Kai. Master Oza had me cleaning the cucco coops today. He said it builds humility.”_

_The young Sheikah jumped from the leaves, landing in a crouch before slowly raising and walking next to him. They put their hands on their hips and they stared down at him._

_“Is that why you’re as dirty as a swamp rat?”_

_Link laughed, scrubbing his face with his hands. “No, that’s because I took a short cut. Apparently mogmas don’t like people crawling through their tunnels. Who knew, right?”_

_Kai huffed and flopped down next to him, sitting crosslegged. “Everyone.”_

_The Hylian grinned sheepishly, turning his face away as the Sheikah laughed._

_“Why don’t we go to the springs, Sen’nyo?” Kai snickered and flicked Link’s nose. “That way I don’t have to have a dirt goblin as company.”_

_“Dirt goblin?” The Hylian scoffed. “I’m not a dirt goblin! I’m the future hero of Hyrule! And that means you gotta respect me.”_

_Kai snorted. “I don’t care when the monks say, Link. Hero or not, you’re filthy.” They stood and brushed off their pants. “Come on. I want to go swimming.”_

_Link’s sunny smile returned as Kai held out their hand. He took it, but instead of letting the Sheikah pull him to his feet, he tugged them down. Kai tumbled on top of him with a yelp, only to brake out into a fit of laughter as Link pinned them down with tickles._

_As the two children played, the cicadas cheered and the swallows swooped down in elegant dances. The summer sun was forgiving and the wind brought sweet breezes that ruffled their hair. All was at it should have been._

——

Oni blinked his eyes open with a groan. His back was stiff and a warm, heavy weight was leaning against him. He let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes again. It wasn’t Sheik snuggled up to him, though he ached with all his heart that it was.

Bariq was still snoring softly, his face buried into Oni’s tunic and a small bit of drool damping the cloth. With a short huff, the Hylian pushed him away.The boy grumbled as he reluctantly woke, furrowing his brow and curling tighter under his makeshift blanket.

“Wha’ time issit,” he mumbled.

“Time to wake up,” Oni replied.

He stood and stretched, his back and joints popping and cracking as he did.

“We have a long day ahead of us,” he continued. “If we want to get past the Northern Bridge before nightfall, we have to get a move on. Hopefully, we can get to Hyrule Field by the next sun.”

Bariq groaned and flopped onto his back. Oni was about to chastise him when the Gerudo suddenly sat up. Golden eyes were wide and his smile was wider.

“What if we got some horses?”

Oni blinked once, twice.

“… Do you know how to ride a horse?” He asked slowly.

“Can’t be too hard,” Bariq said with too much confidence.

Oni let out a loud sigh. “Then no.”

He turned to collect their packs when Bariq muttered something that sounded oddly like ‘Who’s Epona’. Oni froze. No, the Gerudo couldn’t possibly know his horse’s name. That would be impossible. Epona was long gone, anyway. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he turned to him.

“What was that?”

The Gerudo visibly stiffened. “O-Oh, I was just talking to myself.”

He gave a nervous chuckle before hurrying to get ready. The Hylian watched him silently, his right hand absentmindedly scratching his left.

_Let it go,_ he thought, _There’s no way he could have said her name. You’re just thinking too much about the past after that dream…_

Their day continued in peace. Oni was thankful that the only monsters they encountered after that damned dragon were just a few chuchus and a stray deku baba here and there. When ever the Gerudo started to drag his feet, the Hylian would gently push his back. They ate the dried rations as they traveled.

When the sun was at its zenith, they reached a lush thicket. Bariq watched in awe as Oni slammed a heavy rock against a tree and caused apples to rain down. Gathering his wits, the teen grabbed an arm full of fruit with a grin. His mouth was watering as he went to take a bite, only to stop as a rough hand grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t eat that one,” Oni said, his eyes dark and serious.

Bariq’s heart stopped. “Why not? Is it poisoned? Worms? What?”

The Hylian glared down at the red fruit with malice. “No,” he growled, “Worse.”

The Gerudo gasped as Oni grabbed the apple and rubbed it clean. His stoic scowl faltered as he looked at the scandalized expression of the teenager. Making direct eye contact, he bit into the sweet fruit.

“It’s delicious,” he said with his mouth full. “Couldn’t have you eat the first one.”

Oni smirked as he ate the rest of the apple. Bariq’s jaw was down to the ground. Suddenly, the Gerudo broke out into laughter.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” he cried, punching the other’s arm.

Oni chuckled as he stole another apple from the kid’s arms. He easily danced away from the kick the teen tried, laughing as they went about.

They collected berries and fruit for a while, Bariq’s lips stained blue from the ones that didn’t make into their bags. They made their way easily to the the Northern Bridge before nightfall. Time was on their side and for the first time in years, Oni felt hopeful for the future.

——

It was the twelfth sleepless day in the dungeon and Sheik couldn’t stop talking. Yet, to Javo’s dismay, it was utter nonsense. Perhaps he waited too long. Wouldn’t be the first time he broke one beyond reason.

“Is the Hero with Ganondorf, Sheik?” Javo asked them gently.

“No Ganon, no hero. If no evil, who wins? He is broken by his heart’s mind,” Sheik sang.

“If there’s no Ganondorf, who is the Gerudo, Sheik,” the Garo asked.

“The rings of a plum tree,” the Sheikah replied.

Javo sighed.

“Then where is this plum tree?” He tried, hoping against hope that the broken mind of his prisoner could offer something tangible.

“Under the sun,” Sheik muttered, empty eyes staring straight past the Garo. “Hearts aline where the spirit is lost.” Their eyes snap back to Javo, intense and wild. “Have you heard the ballads?”

The man sat near the cage, crosslegged like the first time he visited the Sheikah. “What ballads, my friend?” His voice was steady.

“Is it anything? Songs sing but sings don’t song.”

Javo sighed, standing. “I’m giving you some time alone, my friend. Perhaps a few days of silence will help you, yes?”

Sheik let out a choked sob. The very idea of being alone was enough to make their sleep deprived madness trigger a breakdown.

“No, no, I don’t want. No silence, no solitude for the eyes of Hylia. No, no.”

Their cry crackled and morphed to manic laughter.

“The light of the sun is savored not by the grasses but by the moon. It’s a mirror, mirror.”

They clutched the bars and pulled themselves up with all their might, pressing their face against the iron of the mask and cage.

“Tell you a secret?”

The Garo smiled sweetly. “Tell me your secret, my friend.”

Sheik cackled, eyes rolling to the back of their head. “The ouroboros can be severed, if only for a shattered night’s dream.”

The Garo left them that night as their laughter resolved back to devastating ululation.

The mask was removed the morning of the thirteenth day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry :(   
> First part is Link/Oni dreaming of the past, in case that's not clear. I'm planning on giving only bits of his past at a time and wanted to start with Sheik/Kai being his childhood friend  
> Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them :0 (After all, comments are the magic that keeps authors motivated)


	13. Sword Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oni has unorthodox ways of teaching and Bariq is still nosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- long time, no see! I've been pretty busy with school starting up again and other personal stuff so I've been a bit flaky with updates. Sorry about that ^^;  
> But I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

The sun was not quite set as Oni and Bariq made their way through Hyrule Field, the palace a growing beacon as they walked. In the twilight hours, the silhouettes of bats and swallows darted across the amber skies, their chirping and screeches sounding here and there. As they walked, the shuffling of grasses would often be accompanied by crickets and grasshoppers jumping. It was peaceful— Save the occasional outburst of shouts in the air and the harsh clang of metal on metal.

Oni had Bariq carry his scimitar unsheathed through the field, making good on his promise to teach him sword fighting. Without warning, the Hylian would spin on his heels, his own blade drawn, causing the teen to yelp and jump back. The first dozen or so surprise sparring matches ended with Bariq on his back, gasping for air as Oni waited patiently with his broadsword barely touching the teen’s chest. After the Gerudo caught his breath, the hero would help him up, offer him water and they’d continue on their way.

But after a while, to Oni’s bewilderment and pleasant surprise, Bariq seemed to sense his attacks. Where the boy once stumbled with awkward uncertainty, he quickly moved with finesse and strength. After hours and hours of this back and forth, a sneak attack from his protege had Oni fighting with an actual challenge.

“Good,” he praised, parrying a strike with less ease. “You suck a lot less now.”

Bariq grunted with effort as he pushed back a slice, his blade catching Oni’s with a metallic shriek.

“You’re too kind,” the teen quipped with a grin. “Really, Oni, your flattery is making me blush.”

A twist of Bariq’s wrist and a powerful thrust upwards, Oni’s broadsword was thrown into the air. It fell to the grasses with a heavy thud and Bariq used the opportunity to elbow Oni in the chest. The Hylian let himself fall, his breath living him with a loud ‘oof’ as his back slammed against the dirt. The guided scimitar was inches from his nose, a cocky grin on the teen that wielded it.

“Look’s like the student has bested the master,” Bariq quipped, his nose tilted up.

Oni smirked, his eyes narrowing. Without a second to think, Bariq gasped as his blade was kicked from his hand. He felt a slow as a slug compared to the speed that the hero suddenly sported. A heavy boot knocked his legs out from under him, the field around him spinning in blurs of greens and yellows. Suddenly, he was the one on his back, Oni’s forearm pressed against his throat and the hero’s full weight on him. The Hylian’s face was inches from him, a feral look in his icy blue eyes.

“Don’t get smug,” Oni warned, a wicked grin peeling across his face. “In a fight, a fathead can land you without one.”

Golden eyes were wide as Bariq gaped at the hero. With a chuckle, Oni got off of him and grabbed their swords.

“You did good, kid,” he praised, his usual gruff voice laced with pride.

“I just did what you told me to do,” Bariq said, brushing the dirt from his back and unable to quell his growing smile. “Where did you learn to fight, anyway?”

Oni shrugged, handing the golden sword back to the teen and sheathing his own. “I grew up with Sheikah monks. They had me train since I could walk. Fighting is like breathing for me.”

They started walking again and Bariq’s grin dimmed.

“You grew up with the Sheikah? What about your parents? Weren’t they Hylian?”

Another shrug from the man and he waved his wrapped hand. “Didn’t know ‘em. When I was born, I was taken to the monastery almost immediately. They knew I was the hero reborn as soon as they wiped the blood from my left hand. Good ol’ mark of Farore.”

“But… What about your family?”

Oni glanced over, raising a brow at the teens distraught tone. The sheer amount of pained emotions painted across the Gerudo’s face almost had the hero apologizing.

“Hey,” he said instead, “It wasn’t all that bad.”

Golden eyes looked at him, the sunset making them shine along with his unshed tears.

_This kid is a total sap_ , Oni mused with a half smile, _Ganondorf, my ass._

“I had the monks. They were sort of my family. Guardians, really.” He shrugged. “And, of course, I had Kai. And all the animals and such in the temples were good enough company on days they couldn’t see me.”

Bariq’s cocky grin returned and Oni realized his slip up.

“Kai? That’s Sheik’s real name, isn’t it?”

The Hylian turned his face away from him, his ears drooping down. The Gerudo didn’t miss the way they pinked at the tips. Bariq bit the inside of his cheek, stopping himself from snickering. While it was true that he wouldn’t tease him (this time), Bariq’s curiosity needed to be quelled. They were comfortable now; what harm would one, tiny, innocent question do?

“You love them, right? Why do you live in the woods alone? You two could be together.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bariq realized he made a mistake. Oni stopped walking, his hands flexing into fists before relaxing. His shoulders touched his ears and the easy atmosphere grew tense around them.

_“Nosey child,”_ the demon god’s voice muttered. _“Can’t you learn to keep quiet?”_

For the love of Nayru! How could he be so _stupid?_ There were things Bariq shouldn’t talk about, and he should have figured out that the Hylian’s affection for the Sheikah was one of them. Even simple childish teasings broke that reserve Oni effortless wore.

But Bariq was just so _curious;_ It was so _intriguing._ What was it about Sheik that made such an unbreakable man, a fighter who faced unnamed evils, fall into a blushing, stuttering fool? If the Sheikah had such a strong effect on him, why the _hell_ was he in the Lost Woods while Sheik lived a day away in some run down inn? The house in the forest was definitely small for two people, but it would be cozy, right? The women at home who find husbands always left to live with them, coming back only to visit or sell their wares at the bazaar. Why not these two?

Plus, he’d be lying if he said the prospect of such a strange individual making Oni weak in the knees didn’t amuse him. At thirteen years-old, Bariq only had so much exposure to love. A woman in the market bragging about her husband, a young couple sharing kisses and smiles as they sat together, his friends laughing and blushing as they talked about their crushes. The last part was what he was most familiar with: friends joking and laughing. Why couldn’t he do that with Oni? They were friends, right?

Perhaps Sheik doesn’t love Oni…?

Guilt twisted inside of Bariq. He distinctly remembers Haja crying into his shoulder as she blubbered out that some girl didn’t like her back. If that was the case, he might just be adding salt to the hero’s wounds. He should just give up on getting anymore words from the Hylian. He overstepped big time. Those impenetrable walls would be raised again and this time they would stay.

However, much to his surprise, the man answered him. A pained, broken answer.

“Sacrifices must be made to keep others safe,” Oni mumbled.

It was barely audible at the hushed whisper Oni said it at, but Bariq’s heard it clear as day. A new wave of guilt twisted at the Gerudo’s insides.

“Sorry,” Bariq said quietly, “Honest, I didn’t mean…”

“Tell me about the desert,” Oni asked suddenly, cutting him short and halting any pity that the Gerudo would voice. It was the last thing the hero wanted right now.

“Oh,” the teen said, blinking from the abrupt turn. “Uh, what do you want to know?”

The deep, ethereal sigh that grumbled in Bariq’s ear was full of impatience and annoyance. It seemed his ancient god of a travel companion didn’t care much for him missing social cues. Was he listening this whole time? Rude.

_“He’s turning the conversation, you flibbertigibbet,”_ he growled. _“If you want him to stay in your trust and not fall back into silence, I advise you to continue. Tell him a story of home. Your mothers’ cooking, a sand seal race, a bad fight you had._ ** _Anything_** _.”_

Bariq blinked a few times, mind still caught on what the god just called him. What the heck does that mean? Oni glanced over his shoulder, taking in the Gerudo’s hesitation. His ice cold eyes were distant but expectant. The passive stare was just what Bariq needed to jump start his brain again.

“Let me tell you about Amaia,” he blurted. “She’s my best friend.”

A tiny uptick in Oni’s lips encouraged him to continue. Shoulders relaxing a pinch, the Gerudo nodded.

“She’s training to be a fighter,” Bariq said.

He hesitated again when Oni turned back around. A small wave of the Hylian’s hand and he realized they still had quite a trek ahead of them. Right. Castle Town was insight and the stars were twinkling awake.

However, filling the night air with stories of the kin that waited for his return back in the sands, Bariq found the last leg of their journey easy. He was halfway done with a tale involving Tabby and Tibbah turning a stick into a snake by accident when Oni raised his hand to stop him. The draw bridge to the town was up and looming not too far from where they stood.

“Finish when we get in,” Oni mumbled, eyes darting across the top of the walls as he scanned the battlements. “Hood up- …”

“And don’t speak,” Bariq finished with a curt nod.

Oni gave him a crooked smile. “I know that’s the hardest part for you.”

_“I must agree hardily with the Hylian,”_ the demon god’s voice quipped, amusement making his tone light.

The teen scoffed and raised his hood. Two against one was bad enough, more so when one party didn’t know his teasing was accompanied. They made their way closer, just in sight of the guards that waited in the gatehouses.

“Halt!” One called down to them. “Friend or foe?”

Oni rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath Bariq didn’t quite catch. His tone was enough to let the Gerudo know it wasn’t polite.

“Friend,” Oni called back, his voice straining with the volume he rarely used. “I am Link, Hero of Hyrule.”

There was silence from the guards that stood above them. It stretched far too long, making Bariq’s skin crawl with anxiety. What if they don’t let them in? Could this plan even work? What if he could never speak with the princess and he dooms his people and the king slaughters them with no thought and-

_“Stop,”_ the god snapped. _“Breathe. Panicking is pointless.”_

Bariq nodded. One breath in, one breath out.

“What makes you think we’d fall for that?”

The second guard sounded older, his voice aged around the edges. Oni let out another grumble of indecipherable insults. With a gruff snort of annoyance, he unwrapped his hand.

The green glow of the holy mark shone easily in the darkness.

White hot pain shot up Bariq’s arm as his own mark started to shine dark crimson. He hissed a sharp breath through his teeth and held his hand to his chest.

“Not _now_ ,” he begged quietly. “Not a good time, Din!”

Luckily for both of the Triforce holders, the bright vernal illumination was what captivated the guards completely. Their gasps where audible even from Oni and Bariq’s spot meters below. After another moment, shouts of excitement sounded and orders were barked out, all quickly followed by the steady clicks of the drawbridge’s chains. The mighty wooden door bellowed dust into small clouds as it met the ground. Oni wrapped his hand back up, the glow dimmed and covered before the dust was settled.

There was a small group of guards standing around the archway, all trying their best to hide their stares. Oni payed them no mind, walking past them with his hand on Bariq’s back. There was an inn in his sights and the promise of a hot bath made his bones ache.

Nayru’s chosen would no doubt be aware of their presences. Zelda always had a way of knowing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this is basically a road trip story with a grumpy man-child and his teenage pal who is housing the devil. I'm good with that though.   
> Comments are very appreciated :D


	14. Eat Something Besides Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik awakens while Oni and Bariq totally don't steal from a merchant's stand in Castle Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needles in this one! Yet another bad day for our buddy Sheik. Gosh, can't they get a break? 
> 
> So CW: Medical needles
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Sheik didn’t know how long they slept, but they knew it couldn’t have been long enough to quell their unnatural sleeplessness. They lost count of the days they were awake, knowing it was more than ten but how _much_ more was a mystery to them. Their body screamed in agony as they blinked their eyes open, sleep crusting their swollen eyelids together. They were still in the torture chamber, the clock ticking with an apathetic rhythm. Groaning, they rolled onto their side and tried to ignore the anguish.

“Good morning, my friend!”

Sheik curled into a fetal position, silently cursing with every fiber of their being as the cheery voice of the Garo echoed around them. Javo strolled over to their cage with a shit-eating grin, twirling his keys around and around his finger.

“You’ve been quite the mess to take care of, you know,” the Garo said. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Sheik didn’t move as the sound of a key sliding into a lock made itself known. The clatter of chains and the squeaking of the gate opening, however, made them spare a glance over their shoulder.

“Come now,” Javo said. “Let’s get you out of this box.”

Sheik narrowed their eyes. What new trick was this? Their mind was still a scrabble of facts and broken words, but they _knew_ something was coming for them. That wasn’t paranoia, that was rational fear. The break in madness made that much clear.

“Why do you mock?”

Javo chuckled at their question. “I don’t, my dear one. Now, come.”

The Garo waved his hand, trying to coax the Sheikah out. Sheik cowered back. No, this was wrong. This screamed ‘trap’.

“What use does a locust swarm have for a snake’s egg?”

Again, Javo laughed. “Your mind is broken, my friend. You’re in no shape to argue. Now come out of there before I drag you by your hair.”

Trembling, Sheik crawled out like a dog on their hands and knees. As soon as their body was fully through the gate, Javo slammed it shut. The clang made Sheik shriek, falling to cover their head.

“My patience is running thin,” the Garo said kindly. That sticky sweet smile was still plastered onto his face. “You’re lucky you have me and not one of the others as your escort.”

Sheik was hoisted up by their elbow, quivering as their body struggled to stand on its own.

“If you weren’t with me,” Javo cooed, “You’d have it _so_ much worse.”

Sheik didn’t doubt that, not with the stories they’ve heard. They didn’t notice the door swinging open, their exhaustion swallowing them again. Another pair of arms were around them, lifting them up and carrying them out of the dungeon.

“Fascinating,” a new voice came. “Just a few cycles with the mask and it’s this docile?”

Sheik tried to open their eyes, tried to see the new Garo that spoke of them like that.

“Not for long, I’m afraid.” Javo’s voice was one Sheik knew, but the new tone of it was foreign. It was flat, harsh and commanding. “Just strap it up and get this over with. We’re running out of time.”

Sheik was slammed down onto something hard and flat. A table? They still couldn’t open their eyes. Everything hurt. Cords dug into their wrists, their ankles, their neck and chest. _Binds._ Sheik struggled weakly, only getting a pathetic whine out as they tried to yell.

“Running out of time? But you said we still had—“

The other voice was silenced. Sheik’s jaw was pulled open, their state letting the hand easily manipulate their mouth. Something was shoved into it, a leather gag by the taste of it. What the hell is—

Sharp needles stabbed straight into the back of their neck, causing them to scream into the leather. Sheik writhed against their binds, a new urgency bringing their strength up. Their eyes still wouldn’t open. Their lungs filled with fire and a sudden pain shot from the base of their spine straight up to their skull. Another set of needles forced their way into their sides, white hot pain sheering through them.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Javo’s voice spat. “My orders are clear. Hurry up and extract it, you bloodsnake.”

_Bloodsnake._

Sheik bit down on the gag hard enough to tear it, hot tears bubbling from their eyes. This wasn’t another Garo with them. This wasn’t an enemy that hated without reason, a monster that had an evil name.

This person was one of their own.

“Yes, Sir Javolano.”

This was another Sheikah.

Blue light seeped into Sheik’s vision. Bright, cold, and ancient. Their body stopped moving, the physical pain nothing compared to the torture that tore through their soul. Magic long forbidden surged through them, prying open their mind and reaching into their existence. It was searching their memories, searching their deepest secrets…

…And it destroying everything in its wake.

Sheik watched within their minds’s eye as their life was stolen from them. Memories of their home and their family were stripped bare, faces and places muddling down like a watercolor left out in a rain storm. Kakariko faded to grays before blowing away as ash. Screams of war and laughter with friends feel to silence. Their hero’s voice became white noise, his ice blue eyes dissolving into the infinite aquamarine magic. Link was reduced to a blur of grass and sunshine.

Sheikah runes bled into their mind, the last of their resistance crumbled. As all the fight left them, a single wish beat forth from their heart.

_Forgive me, Sen’nyo_.

The blue light faded.

_I have failed you._

———

After the soldiers at the gate fawning over ‘the long lost hero’, Oni joined Bariq in disguise. It would be no good to have eyes upon them before the Gerudo saw the princess. With a hood pulled over his gamboge colored hair and pale blue eyes, Oni easily blended in with the commoners. No one would spare a second glance as the night chills caused some others to pull wool and furs over themselves as well.

Despite it being after dusk, the city was still aglow. Music played and conversations filled the air. Merchants were barking out prices as shoppers shoved each other to get the best deal. The smell of smoked meats and steamed fish curled around every corner. Bariq’s stomach growled as the duo passed a stand selling kababs and such.

“Oni,” he whispered, his eyes fixed on a stick of fried beef, “Do you think we can eat something besides apples tonight? You know, before we check out the inn? You have enough rupees, right?”

The Hylian scratched his chin, his own focus on a buttery looking fish pie. If he was quick enough, he could just…

“Care for a taste, my good sir?”

Oni glanced over to the merchant, the woman’s sudden question pulling him from his thoughts. She was older, perhaps in her 50’s or 60’s, with a plump frame and silver hair. Her long ears adorned dazzling sapphires that reflected the fire light. She won’t suffer too much if some of her wares were to mysteriously disappear.

Before Oni could answer her, Bariq piped up next to him.

“Yes, please! It all looks delicious! Beautiful selection, truly!”

Despite his hood, his bright smile was still easily seen. Oni shot him a warning glare, but the woman chuckled and nodded.

“Thank you, honey. Anything catch your eye?”

“You mean besides the beautiful lady in front of me?” Bariq asked.

The woman blushed and laughed. “Aren’t you a bit _young_ to be flirting, child?”

“I’m not flirting, my good woman,” Bariq said, his smile even wider now. “I am simply admiring the art that the goddesses themselves have seem to bring before me.”

Again, the woman chuckled, covering her mouth with a ringed hand.

“You’re such a dear. Here—” She pulled two buns from behind the counter. “— Because you’re so sweet.”

Bariq gasped, eyes wide as if she just handed over a bar of gold to him. “Thank you, ma’am!”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said, waving him off. “You go run along before I eat you up, you darling little thing.”

“You truly are as beautiful inside as you are outside, my lady.”

She laughed once more and Bariq beamed. Oni tapped on the teen’s shoulder, drawing his attention. Golden eyes glanced up and the Hylian jerked his head to the side.

“As wonderful as it is to meet you,” Bariq said, grinning at the peddler, “I must now bid thee farewell. ‘Till next time, my lady.”

The two left the woman with her blushed and giggles. When they were far enough away, Bariq turned his attention back to Oni.

“We could have gotten more free food if I went on,” he said matter of factly.

Oni smirked. “Easy there, tiger.”

Bariq snickered, handing over one of his rolls. The Hylian just shook his head. Without a sound, Oni opened his cloak, revealing his crumb covered hands and his bottomless bag’s button messily clipped. Bariq’s jaw dropped.

“You didn’t just—“

“Just enough,” Oni said haughtily.

Bariq broke out into a Cheshire Cat smile. “I can’t believe you.”

“We need our money for the inn,” Oni said, shaking his head. “I would rather bathe _and_ eat, thank you very much.”

“Some hero you are!”

“Listen,” the Hylian mumbled, that playful look still in his eye, “These people can spare a cake or two for the guy that kept them alive.”

“That’s fair,” the boy said with a chuckle.

Oni clicked his tongue and smirked, taking out a rice ball from his pack. The two strolled the streets as they ate, the townsfolk ignoring them for the most part. However, the darker alleys were easier to traverse in privacy, in Oni’s opinion.

It was such an alley where the Hylian stopped suddenly, eyes sharp and ears flicking under his hood. Bariq stood stock still as the hero scanned the back alley. There were plenty of hiding spots for potential thieves; a shipping box, a few wooden crates, and a rope tied barrel just to name a few. The Gerudo dipped his hand into his cloak, his fingers brushing against his sword.

Oni’s hand cupped his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look up. The Hylian gave a hard look and shook his head.

Bariq let out a small sigh and nodded. With the teen no longer ready to foolishly fight, Oni took a few steps into the darkness.

“We know you’re there,” he stated bluntly.

“Oh, dear me,” came a reply. “Why do you wish to ruin my fun surprises?”

Bariq’s head whipped around as he tried to find the source of the mocking. It was a man’s voice, slick and greasy like oil and made every warning bell go off in the teen’s head.

“I never liked surprises,” Oni sneered. “Show yourself.”

“Now, now, no need for that tone. I’m right here.”

Bariq let out a yelp as a flash of light bursted from the darkness. As quick as it pierced the blackness, it dissipated, leaving a tall man behind. His dark hair was cut short and his red eyes stood out even in the night.

“It’s good to finally met you, Hero,” the man cooed.

“Can’t say the feel’s mutual,” Oni growled. "Who are you?"

“Tsk, tsk.” The man placed his hands behind his back as he stalked forwards. “You know, I despise rudeness. I am Javolano of the Garo.”

Oni gritted his teeth but did not reach for his sword. Bariq’s heart thundered in his chest.

“And it is considered _rude_ not to introduce your company.” The man’s predatory stare pinned Bariq in place. “However, I do believe I already know who this little one is.”

“You’re not laying a hand on him,” Oni snapped, placing himself between Bariq and the Garo.

Javo’s eyes did not leave Bariq as a sickening grin curled his lips back, revealing gleaming white teeth. “So, the rumors are true.”

The Garo took a step forwards as the Gerudo cowered behind the Hylian.

“I didn’t truly believe it myself, you know,” Javo said casually. “The hero of Hyrule _defending_ the very reincarnation of Ganondorf? The bane of the Light, the lord of evil? Why, it was just unfathomable. Laughable, even.”

He took another step forwards but Oni held his ground, his jaw set and fists clenched.

“Yet, here we are.” The Garo tilted his head. “His Majesty is expecting you. He is most eager to see this remarkable child.”

Oni narrowed his eyes. “If His Majesty is expecting us, I believe it would be in _all_ our best interests if I take this ‘remarkable child’ to the palace.”

“Yes,” Javo agreed smoothly, “I would assume so. However, I do not believe he trusts you after that little _stunt_ you played at Kakariko. Which is why he sent me to retrieve the boy…”

Oni’s eyes narrowed as the Garo snickered darkly.

“Especially after learning your little plan to see the princess,” Javo teased. “Reunite the Triforce, hm? Your darling Sheikah has such a knack for ideas, don’t they?”

Oni’s shoulders tensed, his body tight as he willed himself not to attack with blind rage.

“I have them, by the way,” Javo stated nonchalantly, reveling in the way he could wind up the hero in so few words. “Your Sheikah is quite the creature, truly. Took almost two weeks for me to get them to a point where I could see into their mind. Stubborn little snake. They are no problem now.”

“What did you do,” Oni growled lowly.

“What I needed to,” Javo all but purred. “Give me the boy and maybe I’ll let you have Kai back.”

There was silence in the alleyway, the sounds of the market square muffled by distance and stonewalls. The Garo was only an arm’s length away from the Hylian, his weaselly grin repugnant and testing.

“Well, Hero?” Javo cooed. “What will it be? The love of your life or the enemy of the Light Realm?”

Oni carefully raised his hand, not breaking eye contact with Javo as he took Bariq’s wrist. The Gerudo whimpered, his whole body trembling in pure fear.

“You want my answer, Javolano?”

Oni’s voice was a low grumble, his glare steel and teeth bared. The Garo smirked, raising a single brow with arrogant pride.

“I do, Link. I truly do.”

The golden scimitar flashed out of Bariq’s sheath faster than Gerudo or Garo eyes could track. Bariq was twisted by his wrist, twirled so he was behind Oni’s body once more as the Hylian sliced Javo’s chest. The Garo hissed as a line of red blossomed across his shirt. Before Javo could draw his own blades, Oni hacked down against his shoulder. The Garo howled in pain, his one arm useless now.

The next flash of gold was paired with the same blinding light as Javo’s entrance. Bariq screamed and the blade slashed only air as the darkness returned.

Oni stood in the alleyway alone, shock locking his limbs in place. Eyes wide and blood cold, reality came crashing down like a boulder.

_No._

The Gerudo was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javo: *doing the anime noblewoman's laugh* Oh ho ho!! I am truly an evil man!
> 
> Anyway, our charming boy Bariq's not going to get the same treatment as Sheik dw 
> 
> Any theories? I would love to hear any and all thoughts *drums finger tips together like a villain*


End file.
